Star- Crossed Lovers
by Dion-Jade 25
Summary: Once Kevin laid his eyes on the beautiful, gifted superstar Whitney Houston, he couldn't shake her out of his head. Whitney felt an undeniable attraction to the blue-eyed actor herself. But how can these star-crossed lovers sate their desire to be together? Tensions outside of their world lie as current flames and public perception threaten to block what they have. Can it be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

October 1985

The wind, swooned against the thick air, mixing in with the rainy, muggy New York night. Despite the rather unpleasant weather, the streets of NYC were bustling as usual. Patrons were walking to and fro to their destinations, minding their business as they usually did.

This particular night, the streets of 119th avenue were abuzz with the rich and famous as they all made their way into Javits Center for the annual fundraising event dedicated to fighting cancer. The benefit included an array of who's who, who either were there to make a presence, mingle and donate, or to donate, mingle and perform. It also made good press for celebrities who were trying shed some positivity on their image.

30-year-old newcomer Kevin Costner stood in the doorway upon entering the gala. He tugged on his neatly fitted tuxedo, which hugged and elongated his handsome 6" 1' frame. He nervously ran his hands through his sandy blond hair, not knowing what to expect out of the evening. He was the "new kid" of Hollywood, so to speak, just making his breakthrough in a number of successful movies, including _Silverado_. He didn't know exactly what to make from the Hollyweird scene, feeling as though he didn't exactly fit in with everyone and the expected behaviors that came along with it. Kevin's publicist booked him for the event, suggesting that this would gain him positive recognition and good press early in his career. He was just grateful to finally get the recognition that he felt that he deserved in his recent films. At last, Kevin felt as if his hard work had begun to pay off.

He stepped into the scene and surveyed his surroundings. A number of actors, philanthropists, models and some musicians sprinkled themselves about the grand room. Mostly talking among themselves, they tasted wine, sampled h'orderves, and watched as famous acts performed a set on the stage that was set in the front. Politely nodding to a few familiar faces, he made his way over to the bar and ordered a Gin N' Tonic to calm his nerves. _It's gonna be a long night_ he thought to himself. It seemed that everyone had brought a date. Although married, Kevin told his wife Katie that he would go alone. The constant press and red carpet appearances had taken a toll on her and she didn't put up a fight to tag along. Besides, it was nice to be without Katie complaining and nagging about every single thing. After a decade of being married to her, Kevin was starting to notice a lot of things that seemed to get under his skin. "Hey Kevin, my man!" Kevin turned around to see his pal Billy Crystal come up to him. "How's it going?" he asked as they shook hands. "Man, it's great, I can't complain." Kevin remarked, trying to play it cool. "Come on over here, Danny Glover and a few others are standing over in the corner." Billy told him. Kevin nodded as he took as he took a sip of his drink and followed him over to the group of seasoned actors.

After some subtle conversation and a couple of drinks later, Kevin was fully relaxed into the scene. He had humbly settled in with his new peers and cracked a few jokes that got the ball rolling. He promised himself that he would never pretend to be someone that he truly was not. Deep down, he knew that he was a just a regular guy, who liked simple things. In his brief time as a star in Hollywood, he was not impressed with all of the glitz and glamour that it offered. Looking into the stage, he had grown tired with the simple singers and bands that were being showcased. _I could do a better job than this slowfest _he thought. A thorough music lover and recreational musician, Kevin could spot out good musical talent on an instant. If he wasn't in love with the art of acting, he could have easily seen himself as a A&R or a manager on a music label. _I guess you can't expect much from an event like this._

The MC came to the stage and surveyed. "I hope everyone is having a great time! Once again, give it up for the Parison band ladies and gentlemen" Polite applause filled up the room for the mediocre act. The MC cleared his throat. "Well, ladies in gentlemen, I must say that we are in for a treat from our next act. This beautiful young lady is on the cusp a hugely successful album! Her number third number single, is quickly topping the charts. With a voice like an angel and charm like a flower, I'm pleased to introduce Ms. Whitney Houston to the stage!" Everyone immediately turned towards the stage to survey the talent. Moments later, a beautiful Black girl with dark almond skin emerged on stage. Tall, willowy, but shapely and donning a blue off the shoulder gown, she gracefully took the microphone and gave a shy, but beautiful smile. Her hair fell into asymmetrical curls that framed her oval shaped face. _Damn, she's beautiful! _Kevin couldn't help but admire to himself. Her name sounded familiar. He was sure that he had heard her on the radio.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" she asked. Everyone clapped or answered "great", "good" or "fine". The notes of an upbeat tune started and she danced around to engage the crowd, who immediately drew themselves in for the first time that night. "_There's a boy, I know, he's the one I dream of_." She effortlessly belted into the microphone. "_Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above. Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough uh huh. When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love? Ooohhh, How will I know? How Will I Knooooow? How will I knooowww? How Will I Knooooooowwww_?" Kevin felt himself more impressed than his intrigued peers, setting his drink down and walking a bit closer to the stage. Of course, he knew who this young woman was. She was practically on every radio station. The first time he heard her, he told his wife." Man, this White girl has soul! I've got to meet the genius behind the pop singing talent." Now he realized that she was indeed a beautiful Black girl, he was blowing the roof off the place and livening up the previously boring party. _She has to be from church _he commented to himself. Growing up in the Baptist church, he was familiar with the soulful, loose sound that came from singing God's praises.

After the fun song had ended, a thunderous applause roared across the room, with a few people actually yelling "Encore!" Whitney graciously smiled. "Oh gosh. I thank you all so much." She looked back at her band and nodded her head for approval. "I think I can squeeze one more in for you all". The band slowed it down as she closed her eyes and began to croon into the microphone. "_A few stolen moments, is all that we share. You've got your family, and they need ya there. Though I try to resist, being last on your list. But no other man's gonna do. So I'm Saving all my love for yoooouuuu._" Kevin felt his own self, closing his eyes, rocking with the magnificent voice that was displayed in front of him. He had not heard a live voice as pure, yet powerful as Whitney Houston and it was quite refreshing. After the song finished, Kevin joined in the crowd's thunderous applause. As Whitney took a gracious bow and blew a few kisses, he felt like he had to introduce himself to her and at least let her know that she had an instant fan in him.

As she walked off stage, Kevin found himself walking towards her direction. Whitney immediately was greeted by admirers and was a bit taken aback by it all as she signed autographs and took pictures. Kevin didn't want to bombard her like the rest, so he waited off to the side until the crowds died down. After about 20 minutes, he walked back into her direction. Not looking where he was going, he smacked himself right unto Whitney Houston herself. "Oww! Shhhhiiii…" Whitney said, trying hard not to curse aloud. "I'm so sorry." Kevin said looking down at her and assessing for any damages. _She's even more beautiful up close_ "Are you okay?" "I'm fine" Whitney said as she straightened herself back up, tugging on her gown. "Are you okay?" Kevin laughed "I am now that you said you're fine." Whitney gave him a deep look before smirking. "And who might you be?" "Kevin. Kevin Costner. I'm kinda the new guy in town as far as the fame and movies go." "New guy, I like it." Whitney retorted. "Aren't you in that movie _Silverado_? My dad's been raving about that movie for months now." Kevin nodded. "That would be me." "I'll have to tell my dad that I saw you. Usually, he or my mom tag along with me on these events. But tonight, they both decided they needed a break. Honestly, I don't blame" "Yeah I left my wii…. I came solo tonight myself." _Why did I not feel the need to tell her that I was married_?

"Well isn't that nice?" Whitney smiled. They briefly stared at each other before cutting their eyes away. "Well Ms. Houston-" "Please, call me Whitney." Whitney cut him off. "Whitney, I just wanted to tell you how you brought the house down tonight." Whitney shyly chuckled. "Thanks. It was humbling to play at such a venue tonight." Listen, I don't know if you drink or not, but can I get you something from the bar? It's the least I can do after almost running over you." Kevin offered. " I would actually love something to drink" Whitney said right before her publicist came up to her. "Come on Whitney, we've got one more spot to do tonight and you're due in about an hour." The prim and proper lady told her. Whitney looked over at Kevin and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. He was the nicest and realist guy she had met in awhile in the industry and was intrigued to get to know him better. "I guess it won't be tonight though. Showbiz calls." Kevin extended his hand out to her. She graciously took it and he raised it to his lips. "It was a pleasure running into you Whitney. Literally." She laughed. "Likewise. Don't be a stranger. I'm sure we will see each other again."

Kevin waved goodbye as she was whisked away to her limo. He noticed on her way out that a very beautiful and expensive looking bracelet fell on the ground. He ran to pick it up. "Hey Whitney!" he called out. "I believe this is your bracelet!" But as soon as he yelled out those words, she had disappeared outside and raced away in her limo. He looked down at the bracelet and clasped it into his pockets. He was sure that it probably meant something to her and he would have to find a way to get the glass bracelet back to Cinderella. And it would have to be sometime very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An exasperated Whitney set down her belongings and collapsed on her hotel couch. She laid her legs across the coffee table in front of her and lightly rubbed her temples. _Ima need to make time for a massage later on _she thought to herself. Giving her staff the rest of the day off, she was glad to finally have some alone time. As much as the 22-year- old was truly enjoying her quick and sudden success into the music industry, Whitney was quickly finding out that it had its disadvantages. No one, not her mother, nor her cousin Dionne Warwick, could set her up for how fame was really going to be like. No longer was she the church-going homegirl from Newark, but she was apart of the limelight at all times. Her time rarely belonged to her anymore. With TV appearances and business meetings here and performances there, she seemed to be owned by the public. Case in point, that day she did a huge autograph signing at the record store. Right afterwards, she decided to spend some alone time shopping. The quest was short-lived however, once she realized that people were following her around Saks Fifth Avenue. It took everything in her to keep her anxiety attack down to a minimum because she felt uncomfortable in having so many eyes on her. At all times. And at every minute. It was enough to cut her shopping trip short.

Plus to top things off, she couldn't for the life of her find her favorite bracelet. It was a gift that she received from her father on her 18th birthday, and she knew that he went deep into his savings to give her it. It meant everything to her and it was killing her to not know what happened to it. _God, I hope no one did something awful, like steal it_ she prayed. Tired and a bit despondent about her afternoon, Whitney quickly gave her mother, Gospel legend Cissy Houston a call. Right after, she threw on some sweatpants, curled up into a ball and fell fast asleep on the couch.

"Are you sure that's Whitney Houston's bracelet?" Kevin's agent Mitch Katopolis asked him. "Yes Mitch, why is it so hard for you to believe that? I spoke to her at the gala and when she was leaving, it must have slipped off her hand." Kevin explained. "I'm only asking because I don't wanna sound like an idiot once I talk to her team and it's really not her bracelet." Mitch retorted sarcastically. "Whatever man, just give them a call. I just wanna make sure that she gets it back before I leave town." Kevin dismissed him. Mitch knew just about everyone in the industry, hence why Kevin asked him to contact Whitney's management to let them know that he had her bracelet.

Mitch shook his head and within minutes, got in touch with someone from Whitney's team. He explained the situation, nodding at the response. A smile crept across his face. "So she DID mention that she had been looking for it? And it means so much to her? Wow, yeah, well that's the kind of guy Kevin is. He immediately told me that he found it and wanted to give it back. I backed him up completely, which is why I called!" It was Kevin's time to shake his head. As good of agent as he was, Mitch could be such an asskisser and only when it was beneficial to him. Ok, great. Yeah give us a call back in a few to see how we can exchange that back to her." After he hung up, he looked at Kevin. "Looks like you indeed had the right woman," Mitch told him. "Gee, Mitch, tell me something that I don't know." Kevin responded. "This little goodwill attempt will make good for your image Costner. Word spreads out about people and sometimes you never know what right person, like a Steven Spielberg could hear about you because of this." "That's great and all Mitch, but I really just want to make sure that she gets it back." Kevin dismissed him.

A few minutes later, Mitch received another call from Whitney's team. "So you talked to her and she wants to collect her bracelet from Kevin herself?" Kevin immediately sat up, secretly pleased by what he was hearing. He had to admit that he didn't mind one bit if he got to see Whitney again. Besides her beauty, she seemed to be a very charming lady full of personality. He was intrigued by what he got from their brief encounter and wouldn't mind to see a little bit more. Mitch put his hand over the receiver and looked over at Kevin. "You leave tomorrow night for home right? Think you can squeeze in a drop off with Ms. Houston?" Kevin nodded and waved his hand. Inside though, he wanted to break into a smile. He knew he was a married man, but he couldn't help but get a bit excited to see her. If only just to get another glimpse of her once more, it would be enough. "Okay great, so he can meet with her tomorrow at noon at her hotel!" Mitch barked. "No problem. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Whitney hopped into her new favorite pair of Gloria Vanderbilt jeans, pushed her curls up and placed a headband on her head. She straightened out her off-the-shoulder, cropped violet sweater and sighed with content. As much as she loved wearing the beautiful gowns and sexy dresses, Whitney always felt the most content in her jeans and a t-shirt. After getting some much needed rest the night before, she was in a much better mood. On top of that, she had received the call from her secretary that Kevin Costner had found her bracelet and wanted to return it to her. Her prayers had been answered and she was so grateful that Kevin had been so nice to want to personally contact her about it. When her team told that he had the bracelet, she immediately insisted that she meet with him to personally thank him.

A few minutes later, she got a buzz downstairs that Kevin was on his way up to meet her. Whitney took another look in the mirror, assessing her entire. _Do I look okay?_ She asked herself, her almond shaped brown eyes staring back at her. _Why am I tripping so hard? He didn't come to check me out!_ She slightly chuckled aloud, feeling silly. Whitney had to admit that she had found the brief encounter she had with Kevin Costner to be very intriguing. He was quite handsome, even though he was typically not her taste nor age, and he seem to have some personality. And with the exception of a few interesting men that she had dated or messed around with both in and out of Hollywood, she had not been impressed with the potential men (no matter their race) that tried to court her. Most tried to impress her by saying corny lines and tripping over themselves to say the right thing to her. She guessed that men approached her in that way because of what they saw of her in the public thus far- a glitzy little diva. In actuality, Whitney loved her subtle side and for her guys to just be themselves at all times.

As soon as she heard a knock on the door, Whitney came over and opened it. There stood a smiling Kevin, in loose jeans and a fitted black shirt, which gave a hint to his tight physique. He wore a pair of designer shades on the top of his head and a pair of simple Reeboks. _Oh damn_…. She caught herself thinking. She hadn't expected to be so knocked away by his simple, yet confident demeanor. Quickly pulling it together, she cleared her throat and smiled back. "Hey there Ms. Houston. Excuse me, Whitney I mean. Are you looking for this by any chance?" he dangled her bracelet in front of her face and she couldn't help but let out a small squeal before taking it from him. "You have no idea how much I have been worried about this!" she told him. "My daddy gave this to me on my 18th birthday and it means so much to me. How can I ever thank you for getting this back my way?" "Seeing your reaction is thanks enough," Kevin graciously said. "I have really got to get this taken down to a jewelry shop and have them fit it more tightly!" Whitney told him. After looking down at her bracelet for a few more seconds she said "Where are my manners? I can't believe I have you standing out here. I was raised better than that. Come in!"

"I really don't wanna impose on you, as I'm sure you have a lot going on. Besides I have a plane to catch." Kevin replied, although he really did want to come in. "Just for a few minutes? If you can?" she found herself asking. Kevin smiled as he came in. "I think I can space out a few."

Whitney closed the door, gesturing for him to have a seat. "Can I get you something to eat? Something to drink?" Kevin settled into the plush loveseat. "I'll take a drink please. A soda or something, I'm not picky. Although, it's funny you mention that. I still owe you something to drink from almost knocking you to the floor the other night." Whitney laughed from the kitchen as she grabbed a Diet Coke. "Oh trust me, you wouldn't have knocked me down. I may be slim, but I'm strong enough to hold my own!" "Now that I don't find hard to believe." Kevin told her. "I'll bet you are just as strong as your amazing voice is." "Thank you." Whitney handed him his drink, trying not to blush. She couldn't believe that she was blushing over his compliment; she had begun to hear this from quite a few people. But it sounded different coming from his mouth. "And thank you again for taking the time to bring this back to me." Kevin shrugged it off. "It was my pleasure, really. I'm just glad we got it back to it's rightful owner." _And beautiful_ he thought. She looked naturally radiant, even in casual attire. Kevin actually thought she looked kind of sexy the way she was pulling off the off the shoulder sweater, exposing her sculpted shoulders…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So tell me more about yourself." Whitney said, interrupting his lusty thoughts. "Where you are from, how long have you been in the industry, your family, you know, stuff like that." Kevin sat up. "Geez, I feel like I'm in an interview." They both shared an easy laugh. "Well, I'm California born and raised. My mother was a social worker, my dad was a popular electrician. I have two older brothers, one that I didn't get to meet unfortunately because he passed away as a child. Went to school at Cal State Fullteron, and decided one day that I really, truly loved acting. So I packed up went to Hollywood, got into come commercials and small roles until my recent breakthrough." Whitney nodded her head. "Impressive background." Kevin continued. "I'm also married with two girls." She forced a small smile "Oh how nice! I'm bet they are beautiful." _Of course, all the good interesting ones are taken already…_ "Tell me about you, since we are playing the Barbara Walters game." Kevin joked. "Very funny Mr. Costner!" Whitney threw at him. "Please. Call me Kevin." He shot back. Whitney winked. "Nope, I like Mr. Costner better. Gives me more authority over you." "If you insist _Ms. Houston_." He teased. Whitney laughed, throwing her pillow at him. "I give up! But about me you ask? Haven't you read about me?" Kevin shook his head. "My aren't we cocky? But to answer your question, I've read some things here and there about you. Like you were a teen model, you're related to Dionne Warwick, your mother Cissy is a Gospel legend who sang backup for Elvis at one point. You know, things like that."

Whitney raised her eyebrows. "Oh so you've read a little about me, huh? Sounds like you know a little TOO much." Kevin playfully shrugged. "Hey. I'm just stating facts here! But go on." Whitney shook her head and smirked. "Well, I have two older brothers as well who both work for me along with my best friend Robin. I love spending time with my family and friends and having my "me" time as well. And I love singing more than anything in the world." "You do it so well. I knew you had to come from church with the God-given voice that you have." "How did you know that I came from church just by hearing my voice?" she asked. "I grew up Baptist, and sung in my church choir. And the one thing I do know about Baptists is that no matter what race we are, we all make a joyful noise to the man upstairs."  
"You gotta be kiddin' me. I'm Baptist too! And you are so right, that's where I really learned how to sing because church taught me how to sing more with feeling and not just techniques…. So you sing too?!" She always had a deep profound respect for musicians and singers.

"Oh, just a bit here and there." He told her. "I want to start up a band one day. But for right now, I just wanna focus on my acting." "It's funny, because I feel the same way as you, but just the opposite goals. I'm solely focused on my musical career. But one of these days, I would like to really try my hand in doing a movie." "I bet you would be a good actress," Kevin told her. Whitney shrugged. "I don't know about all of that." Kevin looked at her. "Why not, you carry yourself well and can articulate very well. Hell, with the talent that's out now, you already a pro in comparison." "Stop!" Whitney chuckled, looking down. She was turning into a giggly school girl in his presence. "Can you sing something for me?" Kevin smirked. "I would but I don't have my guitar and I Can only sing with it." Whitney gave him a sarcastic glare. "I'm just kidding. I'll do it for you one day. I promise." "I'll hold you to that." Whitney replied.

A few minutes turned into over an hour of good conversation between the two of them. They talked further about their families, church, God, their careers, and other mutual interests. They both had to admit how they were a bit taken aback with how much they had in common. The conversation between the two of them flowed naturally and they instantly became comfortable like two longtime friends. Kevin liked how down-to-earth and mature Whitney really was, which was just like his personality. He also liked that she still maintained a child-like demeanor as well and noticed that she liked to joke and have a good time. Whitney thoughts were mutual and appreciated how Kevin Costner, seem to act like Kevin Costner, no matter where he was.

"Wow." Kevin said looking down at his watch. "I really hate cutting this short, but my flight is supposed to be out soon. Besides, I'm sure you are tired of me talking your ears off." "I was wondering when you were ever going to stop and let me get a word in." she winked at him. "You're quite the comedian I see Whitney." Kevin laughed.

"I know. Why do you think my name is WHIT-ney?" she asked as she walked him to the door. Kevin looked down, anticipating what he was about to ask next "Now that we are friends, is there any way I can get your number, so we can keep in touch with one another?" Whiney gave him a look. "Aren't we bold Mr. Costner. Sure your wife won't mind? I don't want to disrespect what you have." "Not at all." Kevin shrugged it off. "She has male friends and I trust her. So I expect the same." He wasn't quite sure about the later statement, but Katie would have to deal. There was no shame and harm in two friends talking every once in a while. Whitney wrote down her number and handed it to him." Here is my personal line, so this will get you right to me. Call me when you need me. Preferably in the daytime, around your wife." She winked at him. Kevin gave a small smile as he wrote down his number and handed it to her. "Duly noted, princess. Here's my direct line. Call me when you need me. In the _daytime_ and around your significant other." "Very funny." Whitney retorted. "I don't have a _significant other_. But if I did, he would be confident to know that I am talking to my friend."

Kevin laughed. "Whitney, you are a delight. Hopefully we can reconnect soon and grab some lunch or dinner." "Sounds good. Have your people, call mine." Whitney joked. They stood there a few seconds before Kevin reached down to hug her, inhale in sweet perfume. He bit the bottom of his lip, willing the sensual thoughts that dared to enter his mind. Whitney took in his masculine embrace, feeling temporarily warm and secure a few seconds before pulling away. "See you later. And thanks again for everything." "See ya later Whitney," Kevin told her, walking away before he got himself into some trouble.

As soon as she closed her hotel door, Whitney leaned against it, both intrigued and angered by her feelings. _He's married and White. You can't always get what you want _she thought as she smiled. _But damn, doesn't it feel good to dream?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

(1991)

Whitney sat alone in her audition trailer, fidgeting with any object she could get her hand on. The 27-year-old could not believe that she agreed to do such a thing. She was a singer, a performer. What did she think she was doing, auditioning for such a big role for such a big movie?

Better yet, how did she ever get Kevin Costner to convince her that this would be a good idea?

Ever since the day Kevin gave her back her bracelet, the two had formed an amicable friendship. For the next six years, out of respect for each other's lives, the calls were kept to a minimum. However, they kept in touch enough to know what was going on in each other's lives. Because of their professions, their circles rarely crossed one another. But when they did, whether if it was at a charity event or an awards ceremony, the two always made an effort to set aside time to talk and catch up. At times, they would do some subtle flirting, as they tried to keep it as innocent as possible. However, there seemed to be an undeniable crush with one another. But Whitney and Kevin knew that it had to stay exactly that- a secret crush.

Throughout the following years, Kevin and Whitney's careers blew up before their eyes. Kevin had begun taking precedence in the industry and getting starring billing in a number of box office successes, including "The Untouchables", "Field of Dreams", "Dances With Wolves", "Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves" and "JFK". He had also taken a successful leap into acting and directing in a number of these films. He was generally pleased with the direction that his career was taking and was humbly grateful for the ride to the top. He did wish however that his personal life was a little better. He and Katie welcomed a son to the family, baby Joseph. But Katie was becoming more and more impassionate with supporting Kevin's career (especially regarding him going into music) and finding some sort of happiness of her own. The two seemed to argue more and more over any and everything. It was as if she was not the same woman that he had fell in love with well over ten years ago. She had grown cold and it seemed that nothing Kevin would do to please her made her happy.

Meanwhile, Whitney's career was red hot, as she had managed to break records for her first two albums _Whitney Houston_ and _Whitney. _The two albums had spun out seven consecutive number one hits, which was the first in history for a female singer/performer. Between making epic music videos, recording albums, doing photo shoots and giving the audience what they wanted on her acclaimed world tours, Whitney barely had time to take in her ultra-success. As grateful to God for everything she had, she still had to learn how to keep her anxieties in check because it seemed to only get worse as her fame rose more and more. Taking time off between albums to hang with her friends and family was about one of the few things that kept her sane. But even then, she always had to be on top of her brand and company, Nippy, Inc. and talking with her mentor Clive Davis and record label Arista to make sure that her next move was her best move. As of late, her latest album _I'm Your Baby Tonight _was another chart-topper. However, it wasn't as strong as her previous albums had been. Although confident in the musical direction that she took on this album, she couldn't help but wonder if she had done the right thing in pleasing her "Black Peers". As much as she would care to admit, Whitney was quite bothered by the rude reaction she received at the Soul Train Awards a couple of years prior. It took everything in her not to burst out crying in front of everyone as she heard boos and jeers from her peers, once her nomination for her song _Where Do Broken Hearts Go?_ was announced. She had never experienced something as low and embarrassing as hearing the jeers and "WHITE-NEY Houston" remarks. The pop-soul music that she did was never a reflection of race. For Whitney, there was no such thing as "Black Music" or "White Music". It was all pretty much just good music that she wanted to do and was passionate about. Unfortunately, some of her African American peers felt like she was "selling out" in doing her MTV- friendly music. It took her mother Cissy to remind her that she knew who she was and that she didn't owe anyone an explanation for her God-given talent and success. Although she knew her mother was right, she still wanted to experiment with more of an "Urban, R&B, New-Jack style" album that was becoming quite popular. The sound became the product of her latest studio album.

The only good thing that came out of that night at the Soul Train awards for Whitney was meeting her now fiancé Bobby Brown. He didn't seem to have a preconceived judgment about who she was and that seemed to intrigue her the most. After inviting him to her 26th birthday party, they became good friends and quickly lovers and now secretly set to tied the knot. It was all both scary and exciting for Whitney. Never mind that Bobby was younger than her, and that he had two children out of wedlock. It was something that attracted her to him. His bad boy persona was such a turn on and she liked how he brought out a raunchy "I don't give a shit" attitude side out of her. She was looking for freedom, some kind of escape from her big/little golden pop world. And she had found it with Bobby. For better or worse. She knew that her family didn't care for the successful R&B/Hip-Hop crooner because of the skeletons in her closet, but she didn't have intentions of breaking up their engagement. At least she didn't think she did. She did have to admit that there were some big secrets that she carried just with being with him. But no one was perfect. Nobody.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin knocked on Whitney's trailer. "Hey Whitney, can I come in for a sec?" "Sure." She told her, relieved that the man who promised her guidance and stability while she was there showed up. "Hey. I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were feeling about everything." He told her after he came in and closed the door.

He couldn't believe that he had finally convinced Whitney to audition for the new movie that he was starring and producing in, called "The Bodyguard". In the movie, Kevin was set to play Frank Farmer, a former Secret Service agent for President Carter and Regan who spent his time protecting Corporate VIPs. His career was getting a change when he reluctantly accepts an opportunity to become a bodyguard for a big time actress and singer named Rachel Marron. They quickly find out that their worlds don't mix, but after Frank protects Rachel from her hit men, she falls in love with him. However, Frank Farmer feels as if it will get in the way of his job in protecting him. A happenstance plot of stalkers, action and romance set up for a great date movie.

The movie was to come into play a few years prior. When it came down to deciding who could play Rachel Marron, a lot of names in the industry came up. Kevin was none too pleased with who the director and crew members were coming up with. It wasn't until he caught his pal Whitney heartily perform "One Moment in Time" on television, that he was reminded of how beautiful, and greatly talented she was to fill the shoes for Rachel Marron. When Kevin brought up Whitney at the initial meetings with Warner Brothers, there was an uncomfortable stance that they had against the idea. Although they agreed that Whiney Houston was a big star, they also knew that she was Black. They questioned her marketability to the movie going audience, especially for an interracial couple on the big screen. "Listen, I am well aware that Whitney Houston is Black. And I'm also well aware that I myself am White." Kevin stated to the director Lawrence Kadson and the rest of the crew. "But really, who has as much talent as she does out there? Madonna? Good dancer, but she's not a very good singer and we are looking to have a good soundtrack. As far as placing some actresses in the role, what are we gonna have them to do, lipsync?" Everyone's expressions softened, as they knew that what he was saying made complete sense. "We are talking about a beautiful, young and extremely gifted pop star. Why turn her down just because of the differences in our skin color?"

It was after this, that the studio had no choice but to agree that Whitney should be a choice to play Rachel Marron. Now it was up to Kevin to actually convince Whitney to do so.

When he called and told Whitney about the role, she was both pleased and reluctant that the up and coming box office king wanted her to star in a major motion picture with him. She had been offered plenty of other roles already, but to be on screen with him was a different dynamic "Well it all sounds good. And the concept of the movie is very interesting because I could relate a lot with Rachel." She started off slowly saying. "But I don't know Kevin, I don't know if I'm ready to take on such a big role yet. I don't wanna end up making a fool of myself if I'm just not that good." "Listen, I can see how the whole movie thing can be overwhelming. I get that." Kevin told her. "But when people think of movies and music, only a few people come to mind. Barbara Streisand, Diana Ross, and YOU." Whitney sighed. "I'm flattered… but I don't know about this." Whitney knew that at the end of the day. She was a public persona and Clive and everyone had drilled it enough in her head on how important it was to protect that image. If she tanked in the movie, then her whole brand would take a hit. She knew that she could slay the best through song, but acting was a completely different ballgame. "Listen, I'm not saying that you have to commit today," Kevin told her. "But please, at least think about it. I know you are probably worried about how you will be on screen, and how it connects to your public perception, but trust me, you will do great. I will be by your side, whether it's to help you with your lines, or to give you pointers. I wouldn't have you looking jacked up on screen _Ms. Houston_. I just know how much you like me calling you that" Whitney couldn't help but chuckle at how sly Kevin could be. "I can't promise you yes, but… I'm not saying no either. Just give me some time to think about it."

And Kevin did as she requested. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a couple of years. Kevin would call to see if she changed her mind and Whitney told him that she was busy with touring, making and album and other projects. Whitney wasn't trying to be servile in the way she kept putting off Kevin's advances. She was just afraid of the risk and found that if she was busy then he would find someone else. Then that could be her excuse as to why she never did the role. However, Kevin was not having it. He looked around at other singers and had a few actresses try out for the role of Rachel. However, none of them did it for him (nor the studio, whether they admitted to it of not). There was only one woman that could fit that role. And he knew that he had to get her in one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

One evening, a couple of months prior, Kevin decided to attend one of Whitney's concerts from _her I'm Your Baby Tonight _tour. After an amazing concert, he got permission from her camp to visit her backstage, a bouquet of flowers in tow. When Whitney saw him, she gasped in shock and shyly gave him a hug. "Kevin, what are you doing here?! Were you at my concert this whole time?" Kevin nodded. "Yep. And this concert along with your recent rendition of "The Star Spangled Banner" it just confirmed what I have been thinking about over the last two years." He told her as he gave her violet daisies, which happened to be her favorite. "Thanks!" _How did he know these were my favorite? _She thought. _Not even Bobby has gotten it right. _"Listen, if you are not gonna do this movie with me, then I'm not gonna even do it. You are the perfect person to play this part." Cutting to the chase, he stood staring at her and Whitney knew that there was no way to escape this time. The manner that he looked at her was cute to her as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms at her. It was an opportunity that she knew she had to take a chance on. She nodded. "Okay Kev, I'm gonna do this movie. I think I can." She told him. "But promise me, PROMISE me that you will help me with EVERYTHING in regards to making a film." "Cross my heart. You have my word." Kevin told her.

Kevin quickly replayed the entire recruiting process in his mind as he entered Whitney's audition trailer and looked down at the nervous beauty. "Hey. How are you feeling?" he dared to ask. Whitney looked up at him, her milk chocolate brown eyes gave way to an uncertainty about the unknown. "I don't know Kevin." She said for the seemingly thousandth time as she stood up. "I'm a little scared. I mean, do I even look right for this part? Did the hair and makeup crew do a good job to make me look right for someone named Rachel? I don't even look right I bet." Kevin swallowed, trying to figure out the words to calm her down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, as she was stunning in a cool green summer dress and pointy black pumps. Her hair had been whipped into a sassy chin length curly bob, which accentuated her delicate facial features, such as her narrow eyes and full, pouty lips. Kevin put his hands on her shoulder. "Whitney sit down." He commanded. She did as she was told and he pulled up a chair next to her. "Look at me." Whitney turned and meekly gazed at him as he took her hand. "You look beautiful. I truly mean that. You do. And I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way. Everybody wants you to succeed, okay? Whitney nodded like a child, feeling more at ease than she had felt all day by hearing Kevin's soothing words. "Everything is going to be okay. Just do you thing and it will all come out natural. I promise you that." Feeling a bit bold over their vulnerable moment, he ran his hand over the side of her face. "Trust me about this. Do you trust me?" Whitney gazed back into his deep, light blue eyes. "I trust you." She muttered, as if in a trance. Something about him made her feel so warm, so safe, and so wanted. Usually, she tried to not show many her sh, unsure side. But it didn't feel weird with Kevin.

A sudden knock form one of the Assistant Directors snapped them out of their world. And immediately, they both felt slightly guilty because they both knew they had shared a moment of vulnerability and both had significant others: Kevin, a wife. And Whitney, a fiancé Bobby….who's baby mama drama was adding on to the stress that she was feeling that day. But she knew she had to put that aside more than anything in that moment. "Twenty minutes until auditions Ms. Houston!" the guy called out.

Whitney turned away. "Okay, thanks!" she called out as Kevin stood up. "Hey, do you mind if I have a few minutes and I'll meet you on set?" "No worries." Kevin said as he quickly left. Whitney folded her hands together and closed her eyes. "Father, if I ever needed you more, I need you right now. Just guide me to do things right. And Lord, please just let them like me." She prayed as she always did and sat for a few minutes to meditate.

"Alright I'm up!" Whitney recited with as much realness as possible. "Hello. Well, you don't look like a bodyguard." "What did you expect?" Kevin read out loud. "I don't know, maybe a tough guy." Whitney went on. Kevin looked up at her and immediately held his hand up. "Hold on a sec guys, we'll be right back." He told Lawrence Kadsen the writer, Mick Jackson the director and the rest of the crew. He grabbed Whitney's hand and gently led her back to her room. "Kevin, what happened? What did I do wrong?" Whitney could only ask. "Nothing…really. What were you doing during those 20 minutes before you came here on set?" Whitney gave him a surprised look. "Nothin'…" she slowly and slyly stated. Kevin turned her around in the mirror and she gasped in horror as she saw that all of her makeup was streaming down her face. "Oh my God!" Whitney yelled in embarrassment. "I- I just….needed….had to put on some more makeup. I didn't think that the makeup they used on me was good enough. So I took it off and put on the makeup that I use when I do music videos. Do you think they saw this?" Kevin shook his head. "I don't think so, especially because the lights were turned off." "I didn't know that this makeup was that much thicker and that it would melt in the lights. I'm so embarrassed. I just wanted to look my very best. Are you sure they didn't see me? I" she asked as she grabbed cotton balls and her makeup remover. She couldn't even stand to look at Kevin and never felt as small and ashamed as she did at that moment. Kevin could feel her emotions and felt bad for her feeling bad. He knew that he was taking a huge risk in bringing on someone who has never done a big film before, but he never wanted Whitney to feel bad about a simple mishap. He knew all about the unexplainable burden that came with fame. "Listen," he said, grabbing her by the arms. "It's okay. I don't think anyone saw you, and if so, who cares. Remember what I told you earlier. I'm here by your side, every step of the way. You gotta just trust me. Can you do that?" Once again Whitney nodded, feeling back at ease instantly. She didn't know what it was about this man, but he had the unique power to make her feel comfortable at the drop of a hat. And she appreciated it, although it frightened her a bit because no one, not even Bobby could make her feel that way.

About 30 minutes later, Whitney and Kevin reemerged back on set. Whitney with a redone face, with the correct type of makeup (not that she really needed it in the first place) and Kevin in bodyguard mode went into the scene again. "So can we get you a drink?" Whitney said, channeling how she felt Rachel Marron should say it. "An orange juice" Kevin said, getting into his Frank Farmer persona. Whitney leaned into him and slightly smirked. "Straight?" she asked in a slightly sinister way. Kevin sat back and sighed. "Yeah."

"Ms. Marron?" "Rachel," Whitney interrupted getting more at ease with her character by the end of the scene. "There's been a mistake, a misunderstanding. If you show me the quickest way out, it'll save us each alotta trouble. Nice meeting you." Kevin walked passed her and as if he were leaving her house as it would be set up in the movie. Whitney gave a humbled gaze as she looked after him. She knew that Rachel was not used to rejection so she tried to pour it into the scene.

Once they finished, the crew all gave them a standing ovation. "This is gonna be a great intro scene for the two characters!" the director said. "I love it. Great job, guys. I think I can speak for everyone in saying that Whitney we loved it and we would like to extend our offer to you for the role of Rachel." Whitney breathed a sigh of relief and clasped her hands together. "I do thank you for your time and I accept the role." She said without thinking, glad that she had watched the numerous Lauren Becall movies and how studying her craft had paid off. After everyone went over initial details and left, Kevin gave her a huge hug. "I told you they were gonna love you." Whitney could not stop smiling. "You did and I thank you for…everything today. It looks like we've got work to do." "We sure do." Kevin said, returning her smile. "We sure do."


	8. Chapter 8

(1991-1992)

It had been a little over a month since Whitney had started filming for "The Bodyguard" along her co-star, Kevin. She soon discovered quite a few things about the movie industry, one being that it could be extremely slow and tedious. It was take hours, and sometimes even days to film a scene. Whitney would have to impatiently wait around the set for her actions to be called and filmed. And even while filming, it was extremely slow, as the right angles and shots had to be made. As a singer and performer, she was used to everything being quick, methodic, and felt out, so it took everything in her not to scream when three, four, or five takes had to be done. In addition, the schedule nearly killed her as she had to be on call by six in the morning in makeup and sometimes the same clothing as the day before. This did not bade very well, as the sleeping beauty was much more of a night owl and "came alive" after at least 11 am each day.

Kevin tried his best to be as accommodating and patient with her as he could. When she was afraid of trying to do something one way, he was always able to convince her that it didn't hurt to see what it would look like to do so. He was able to give her acting tips, especially when it came to their scenes. In the more action-filled, dramatic scenes, he encouraged her to find something that made her upset or afraid and channel it into her scenes. When she was able to do so, the scenes turned out much more believable. When Whitney wasn't sure about what she was doing, she always went to Kevin for advice and a confidence boost, which Kevin never minded giving her. Between takes, they always were able to keep it light, which Whitney appreciated Kevin's humor. Each day, she became more and more dependent upon him for all around support. For Kevin, he felt as if he needed to protect Whitney, outside of his movie role as her bodyguard. He knew that he had convinced her to be in the movie, and he wanted to let her know that he had no intentions of breaking his promise of being there for her every step of the way.

Whitney, however, was carrying around a secret. Quite a big secret. She had recently found out that she was pregnant with her first child. She was afraid, yet excited to know that she could would actually be carrying life inside of her as she had been desiring for years to do. She had only told her fiancé, Bobby Brown and her parents. Bobby was quite pleased to be fathering his fourth child. Her parents, however, were not pleased at the least bit. Cissy did not hide her disappointment in letting Whitney know that she should have waited until she was at least married to have a baby. On top of everything, she knew that her parents didn't care at all for Bobby and felt that she was "marrying down". Whitney knew that Bobby wasn't perfect; he was moody, unpredictable, irrational and immature. But he was the first person who loved her for her and not for who she was. They had another common thing, something that she tried to hide from as many people as she could. It was something that shamed her; however, she couldn't seem to resist the temptation that it strongly gave her. She lightly partook in drugs use. It became a thing that she tried to escape the pressures and stress of being such a highly demanded star, but it was becoming more of a common use more than she cared to admit.

She thought about dropping out of the movie, but knew that too much work had been put into making it at this point, and figured that they would be finished shooting by the time she really started to show. Her parents urged her to tell the director within the next month and Whitney reluctantly agreed to do so.

On the set, Kevin noticed something different about her, but couldn't exactly decipher what exactly. When he asked her if she was alright, Whitney would quickly dismiss any concern, stating that she had a long night and couldn't sleep well, which was why she was a bit fatigued. Kevin wasn't sure if he believed it or not, but he had no choice but to go along with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

(A few weeks later)

The production had moved from Lake Tahoe, to Miami for filming at the Fontainebleau Hilton Hotel. Instead of feeling better to be away from the chilly weather into a warm climate, Whitney started to feel rather bad. She went through her day as normal, silently citing to herself that it was probably the symptoms of the first trimester pregnancy. However, she started to feel worse as time went on. Luckily, it was not a heavily shooting day for her, so she was able to hide out a little bit.

Later on that night as Whitney rested alone in her trailer, she began to cramp and leak very badly. She knew at the point that something wasn't right. She immediately called her mother. "Ma, I think I'm losing the baby!" she blurted out as soon as Cissy answered the phone. "Oh Lord, Nippy had do you feel?" Whitney described the symptoms and Cissy advised her daughter to get to the hospital immediately. She told her that she would be on the next plane to see her. Once they hung up, Whitney was hesitant to call the ambulance as this was cause havoc around the set. Reluctantly, she reached for the phone and dialed out to Kevin's trailer.

Kevin had just hung up the phone after getting into another heated argument with his wife Katie. She was once again complaining over things that didn't make any sense to him. It was becoming more and more evident that nothing he could do would please her and he was getting to the point of being fully over her antics. She never seemed to listen anymore, and felt as if the entire world was against what she felt that she was entitled to and "needed". Katie had ended up being a completely different person and not the same woman that he had fell in love with and married years ago.

His phone suddenly rang again. Kevin debated on picking it up, knowing that it was likely Katie to ramble on about more nonsense. A few seconds later, he snatched up the phone. "Listen Katie, if you are calling back to yell at me and complain about nothing, then I'm just gonna hang right up again!" "Kevin? It's me, Whitney". Both Kevin's face and tone significantly softened once he heard Whitney's usually weak voice. "I'm so sorry." He started, slightly embarrassed. "Is everything alight?" "No" Whitney said, barely above a whisper. "Can you take me to the hospital?" Kevin sat up and immediately put on his jacket. "I'm getting ready now. What's going on? Are you feeling sick or something?" There was a few seconds of silence before Whitney told him that she believed that she was having a miscarriage. "Wow" Kevin couldn't help but say out loud. _That's why she was acting slightly off, because she was pregnant _he thought to himself. "Okay, well keep calm. I'll be right over to come and get you. And don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone." Whitney breathed a sigh of relief at his kindness. "Thank you so much Kevin." "I'll be right over" he assured her.

Once Kevin got her to hospital as confidently got her checked in, he waited for hours to get the results of Whitney's condition. Once the doctor came out, he was a bit surprised just to see Kevin sitting in the waiting room. The doctor introduced himself and gave him a little update on Whitney's condition. "Ms. Houston gave me permission to let you know on what is going on with her. Unfortunately, she did suffer a miscarriage. She was just a little under two months." Kevin rubbed his hands together. "Oh no. I hope it had nothing to do with her filming and everything." The doctor shook his head. "Her making a movie could have played a factor in this, as well as other stressors. However, lots of women experience miscarriage for natural reasons. Some may not even know that they are having one. Kevin nodded, taking all of the information in. "Is it okay if I see her? I know her family is on their way and I just wanna let her know that I am here for her too."

The doctor beckoned his hand. "Yes, she was just saying that she wanted to see you and thank you for taking her here." Kevin followed the doctor into the room. Whitney looked tired, but still pretty as she sipped on some soda and flipped through the television. "Hey there honey" Kevin said endearingly as he sat some flowers next to her. Whitney looked up and gave a sad smile. "Hey, my bodyguard. Grab a seat." Kevin sat next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm okay." Tears began to form in her eyes. Disappointment and guilt began to flood her mind. She prayed that her little habit didn't have a play into what had just happened. She had quit everything once she found out, but she wasn't sure if anything beforehand could have affected her pregnancy "Listen, Whitney, I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." He told her. "And don't worry, I'll tell the directors what's going on so we can hold off on production as long as we need to." "Thanks. For everything." Whitney said as she wiped her eyes. "You didn't have to do what you did. And I appreciate you for keeping everything private." "I'm just glad you're okay." Kevin simply told her. "This is an unbelievably hard thing that you are going through. But know that this will pass and that I'm here for you." Tears spilled out of her almond eyes. She couldn't believe how compassionate he was "Thank you Kevin. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me."

Kevin grabbed some tissue and wiped her fragile face. For some reason, he felt this natural inclination to protect Whitney. He had this desire to guard her and make her truly happy. He wasn't sure that Bobby was doing the job, but he dare not ask. As if she read his mind, Whitney asked, "Kevin do you mind staying with me until my family gets here? I really don't want to be alone." Kevin grabbed her hand and squeezed it, giving her the assurance that she needed to let her know that he would stay by her side. He held her hand as they talked and Whitney drifted off to sleep.

Yo! Where is she?! Bobby screeched as he followed an annoyed Cissy and John Houston down the hall towards Whitney's room. "Room 515. This has to be it." Cissy said as they went in the room. They found a slumbering Whitney and a dozing Kevin sitting next to her. "Say. What is he doing here?!" Bobby wasted no time getting to the point. Kevin woke up upon hearing that. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Houston. Bobby." He shook her parents' hands and nodded to Bobby. The doctors gave her some pain medicine and she's been sleeping for a few hours pretty well from what I could tell." "Thank you Mr. Costner, for taking care of Nippy. Bringing her here and everything" John said. "Yes we appreciate you making sure she got here" Cissy echoed. "I wouldn't have done it any other way. And please, call me Kevin." Kevin told him. Bobby scratched his head and, smacked his lips and looked the other way. "Yeah, well, we are here now, so you can leave now _Mr. Costner_." "Bobby!" Cissy hissed, not playing any games. Kevin put on his jacket. _I better out of here before I do something that I regret_ "I was on my way out anyway. I'll take care of everything on set. Like I told Whitney. Let me know of know how she is doing." After giving Bobby an "I'm not afraid of you" stare, he bid his goodbyes and left. _I know you can't help who you fall in love with, but what can this dude offer her?_ He couldn't help but question to himself


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

About a week later, it was back to business. Whitney had made a full recovery, and with the strength of God, her mother's tough love, Kevin's well wishes and Bobby's urging, she went back into the swing of things on set. The rest of the scenes were coming together nicely and they were approaching over halfway of the film production. Plus Whitney was also getting used to the work schedule and setting up scenes.

Whitney had a new level of appreciation for what Kevin had done for her. She could easily tell that he was a man of integrity and tended to keep his word. To her, it was quite rare to find any of those features in individuals, especially in the industry. Plus, he was a fun-loving, light hearted kind a guy, which bade well for her sense of humor. She was easily entertained and was easy to laugh and Kevin had no problems in providing that for her. There was no doubt, an underlying attraction from the each of them. The kissing and love scenes were a bit awkward at first; however, they secretly were glad that it was done with one another because it made it much easier to get into. But they both knew that the harmless flirting and conversation could not go much more than that. They had their own lives, own families….but it was fun while it was going on.

"Hey Whitney, I know we gotta go over finding you a song for the movie tonight, but you wanna eat dinner and unwind first?" Kevin asked her after a light day of filming. Whitney looked thoughtful for moment before shrugging. "Sure, I don't see why not." She answered. "My parents are gone for the weekend and Bobby is doing a show tonight, so you will do for good company I suppose." She winked. "I see that I am only a last rate choice, so when we order dinner, I'll be sure to order something _extra _nice for ya." Kevin sarcastically retorted. Whitney smirked. "Ha, ha. You wouldn't dare do that. I'll be at your camp by 8!"

Whitney got comfy into a pair of curve fitting jeans, a plain shirt, and some sneakers and met Kevin over at his trailer. Kevin himself had dressed down into a pair of jeans and form fitting shirt, that displayed just enough of his biceps. "Make yourself comfortable." he told her trying to will away the thoughts that were creeping in his mind about how those jeans highlighted her backside and long legs very well. Whitney plopped down on the small but comfortable couch in the makeshift living room. "So what are we eating? I'm starved!" _I shouldn't be looking at how broad his chest and shoulders look in that shirt_. She looked down at a few menus he had on the coffee table. "I'm pretty much game for anything. " Kevin went on to say. "Maybe we should get something with fries, since you seemed to enjoy the ones we had on set during our scene the other day." "Hey!" Whitney protested. "Those fries were really good, I couldn't help but to eat those up. They would've went to waste otherwise." Kevin smirked. "Well, I'm glad that you like to eat, like I do. I couldn't hang with you if that were the case." "I swear. Sometimes the way that I eat can compare to a 400 pound woman. There is no shame in my eating game!" Whitney proclaimed. After sharing a laugh, they decided on a Chinese food sample platter and went into some good conversation. The more time they spent together, the more that they found out they had in common. They agreed on how much they loved their quiet, individual time to themselves, away from any and everything. They both went on how much they enjoyed swimming and shopping on their free time and spending time with their families. They both were glad that they could talk openly about their Christianity and shared funny stories of growing up in the Baptist church. Whitney promised Kevin that he would have to come visit her home and meet her cat Marilyn and two dogs Lucy and Ethel. Kevin insisted that he would have to return the favor and give her a ride on his horses Tommy and Starlight.

The conversation lasted pass dinner and before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed. "Listen, I have some Chardonnay that a PA gave me. Want some?" Kevin asked. Whitney shrugged. "Why not? It's Friday and we should toast to being halfway through with the movie." After Kevin brought over a couple of flutes and filled the glasses, he proposed the toast. "To us. May the rest of the production go smoothly. We make a helluva team." "Cheers!" Whitney smiled as she took a swig of her drink. _Why do I feel so comfortable around him?_ She wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It was beginning to scare her on how much in common that she had with Kevin. Plus his easy-going nature and warm and sincere personality didn't help matters. He was the antithesis of what Bobby was. He was wise, sincere and could actually carry intelligent conversation. And he was White. Whitney felt like she didn't have to pretend around him to prove she was something that she was not. It all was strange, because it was the same way that she felt with Bobby. Or at least she thought she did.

They continued talking and drinking more. Eventually, the topic of love came up. "So tell me more about your fiancé Bobby. What exactly do you see in him? If you don't mind me asking." Kevin went straight in. He was slightly buzzed from the drink, and wasn't going to hold back as much as did. "Well…" Whitney started. "Bobby is a really good man. He's misunderstood I think by many. He treats me well and showers me with gifts. We may have our little tits and tats, but we squash it before it gets out of hand. But Bobby isn't the monster that the media paints him out to be." "Can I be honest?" Kevin cut right into it. Whitney took another sip from her second glass of wine and nodded. "I'm sure Bobby is a good guy and whatnot, but do you ever feel like you shouldn't have to always defend him? Because that's what it sounds like you have to do every time you say anything about him." Whitney looked down at her glass, feeling exposed. "I do admit, I always feel like I have to defend him. And it gets tiresome sometimes always having to be his public relations lady. But Bobby came at a time when I really needed love, and that's what he gives me." "Fair enough" Kevin said. "But I just have to say this. Make sure that you know that you are marrying him for things more than love. Does he complement you well, as well as you to him both physically, emotionally and spiritually? Can you honestly say that you have no doubt in your mind that he can provide you with support, love AND dedication for the rest of your life?" Whitney looked away. She didn't say anything because she knew that deep down inside, she could not honestly answer those questions.

"What about you? Do you feel like your wife gives you those things?" she instead challenged him. She remembered the night she went to the hospital, Kevin yelled at her, thinking it was his wife. Kevin sighed, letting his feelings seep out. "I thought I did." He slowly said. "But I'm finding out that Katie is turning into someone that I don't even know anymore. I feel like she never laughs anymore. She always did have a hard time just winding down and enjoying herself. She doesn't support any of my decisions anymore, and she won't let me in to see what I can do to support her. She just shuts me out, and in turn, it's causing me to do the same. Honestly, I don't know how we can continue to be together like this." Whitney put her hand on his knee. "Damn, that's a whole lot on your plate." Kevin shrugged. "That's just the situation at the moment. I mean, I could try and get us counseling or something. But really, I just don't know at this moment."

Whitney nodded. "Anything what arguing, is worth fighting for. Remember that." Kevin put his hand on top on hers and looked her in her enchanting eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, and exotic. In a perfect world, they would be right for each other. And for a moment, that perfect world could be right then and there.

Whitney allowed his hand to travel up her thigh slowly, then her shoulder and finally ending up at her face. Kevin lightly cupped her oval shaped face and slowly moved into her. He wanted to connect to her in a way that Frank and Rachel were able to. "Wait." Whitney half whispered, causing Kevin to stop in his tracks. She was afraid of the quick invitation her body willingly sent out so quickly "Maybe we shouldn't. I mean…. I just don't think that we should do this, you know?" Kevin sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah you're right. What was I thinking? I'm sorry." Whitney smiled to clear the sexual tension. "It's cool. You know, let's just look at some songs and call it a night huh?" Fortunately, they were professional enough to continue with their initial plans.

Another couple of hours passed as Kevin and Whitney went over songs. Because Kevin was also a musician who was well versed on music, it made it much easier to collaborate with her on song choices. Whitney gave him some suggestions that Robin had found and some of her own. Kevin waited until they went through all of the songs until he brought up the song that would be perfect for her. "I have the perfect song. And I wanted to wait until we went through all of the other songs before I showed you this." He pulled out a cassette with Dolly Parton's "I Will Always Love You" and put it in the player. As it played, Kevin turned to Whitney "You must listen to this song, and you have to listen to it not with your ears, but the ears that is being played on this song. Listen to it and do your thing, and make it yours." As he intially played the song, Whitney didn't understand what was so great about it. But she trusted him and opened up her mind and listened to Dolly pour her heart out on the lyrics. "_And IIIIIIwill always love youuuuu_," her angelic country twine poured out on the song. And Whitney thought about her character Rachel and how her relationship with Frank her bodyguard was so essential to what she needed at that time of her life. And then she got it.

After the song ended, she looked up at Kevin and nodded. "I get it. I get her. I get the lyrics. This is the right song. I love it." "I'm glad you think the same way. I have a really good feeling about remaking this song. Once your voice hits this song, you're gonna touch a lot of people. Trust me." Whitney nodded and smiled as she stole a glance at Kevin. His beautiful blue eyes gave way to a focused expression, which turned her on again for some reason. "You think so?" she shyly asked. No one had ever been so sure about her ability just because before and she appreciated Kevin's confidence in her. "I know so." Kevin said matter of factly. He stood up, trying to avoid looking into her intoxicating face again. "I'm gonna grab a soda, you want one?" "No thanks." Whitney stood up to stretch, rewinding the tape to have another listen at the song.

Kevin walked back over and stood behind Whitney. He had never had such a strong attraction to anyone besides his wife, and it scared him. Since the night they had met over seven years ago, he couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't want it to be, but it was something that he could not helped.

He found himself setting his drink down and wrapping his arms around her waist. Whitney slightly gasped but didn't do anything as she felt Kevin's warm, steady breath against the nape of her neck. When he didn't get a reaction from her, he pulled her closer and slowly gave kisses on the back of her neck. Whitney tried her best not to make audible noises as her breaths quickened. "Oh damn." She whispered. Kevin's large hands moved up and down the sides of her slender, yet defined hips as he continued kissing her neck. They moved up, and he gently cupped her breasts, and there was no denial that Whitney was enjoying every second of it. _This is so wrong_, she tried to guilt herself to stop things. But in that moment, there was no denying that it felt so right. No longer able to take it anymore, she turned around and searched Kevin's eyes. They both saw desire written on each other's face. Kevin grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her into him. This time it wasn't Frank kissing Rachel. It was real life, and Kevin would be kissing Whitney. His defined, soft lips met her full sweet ones and it was everything that they both secretly dreamt it would be like. Whitney pulled away for a moment, looking at him. The passion flooded over, it was almost overwhelming. She didn't know what was going to happen after, but she knew that she hadn't felt this alive inside from one touch in a long time.

She proceeded to slip her tongue in Kevin's mouth to meet his eagerly awaiting one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The next morning arrived, and the sun shined through into the homey trailer. Birds chipped about, letting on that a new day had begun.

The birds chirping caused Kevin to awaken. He stirred under the covers and squinted his eyes open to adjust with the morning light. He then felt warmth close to him in the bed and looked over to the side of him.

There lying next to him, was Whitney, in a deep and peaceful slumber. He then realized that he was practically nude. And with the exception of her panties, Whitney was exposed as well. Kevin looked up at the ceiling and could not help but smile as he recalled the previous events that occurred between the two of them. As bad and guilty Kevin knew that he should have felt for stepping out of his vows, he didn't have much regret on what he had done. He and Whitney had made sweet love well into the night, a performance that no script or production team could have crafted.

Kevin recalled it all with ease. One minute he and Whitney had found the perfect song for her to sing in the movie. The next, they had ended up in each other's arms, tasting the sweetness of each other's tongues. Their kisses became deeper and deeper as if they had been synched together as long time lovers. There was no turning back from quenching the desires of one another. After a while, they finally pulled away from one another. No words were spoken as Whitney reached out and touched his handsome, chisled face, then running them up and down his chest and once through his hair. Her heart began to swell with affection for him; she had never been this intimate with a man outside of her race. But that didn't seem to matter with Kevin, who had been nothing but good to her in the time that she knew him. She knew that no one, not even her fiancé, had tapped into her emotionally sound as he did. A light rain storm began, tapping a steady rhythm against the windows. Kevin searched her eyes while tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt, hoping that she would not say no to his actions.

Whitney silently allowed him to pull off her shirt, letting him undress her. Kevin gladly proceeded to take off her jeans and she stepped out of them with ease. She licked her lips, slightly looking away as she stood in front of him in only a La Pearla panty and bra set. Kevin couldn't stop looking at every inch of her statuesque body, thinking of how beautiful she was in that moment of vulnerability with him. "You're so incredibly beautiful," he managed to say. Whitney could only smile, as she reached out to assist Kevin in unbuttoning his shirt and out of his own jeans into only his boxers. Whitney was pleased to see his broad chest on display and what he had to offer underneath his boxers.

With ease, Kevin swooped her into his arms and they wildly continued kissing as he carried her over to his bed. He gently placed her on the mattress and ran his hands along the length of her body. Soon after, his kisses followed. Whitney relaxed and lightly moaned as Kevin took his time to enjoy kissing her all over her soft, supple body. He wanted to know what spots made her tick the most and made mental notes of all the places he got the most reaction on. Whitney reached out and rubbed his chest, his back, and finally…his rock hard member. She could feel how hard, long and thick it was and creamed in anticipation. Kevin parted her long shapely legs and slipped off her panties. He viewed and enjoyed the work of art that he would be exploring very shortly.

She couldn't take it anymore. "_Kevinnnnn. Come onnn" _Whitney huskily drawled out in anticipation. Kevin smiled as he climbed on top of her and slipped her bra off. He gently sucked her nipples until they were rock hard against his chest. He finally slid inside of her; they initially stayed still for a moment, as Whitney settled into Kevin's length and he into her tightness. He took his time as his stroked her, kissed her, and whispered in her ear how amazing she felt to him. Whitney grabbed his back, and grinded back at him. As much as she wanted to deny it, she loved the way that he felt inside of her. In fact, she had never felt anything as good and she never wanted it to end. He held her tightly to him as he continued to stroke her and their breathless kisses mixed in with their moaning. The passion became so heavy that Whitney began to breathe uncontrollably. Kevin gave kisses on her neck, then on her cheek and looked her into her eyes.

"You want me to stop?" he asked her.

Whitney thought for a brief moment that what that were doing was wrong. There they were, making love like there was no tomorrow. As if they were Star- Crossed lovers….. and it felt so right.

She shook her head and grabbed Kevin tighter, wrapping her legs around him to draw him in even deeper. "No. Hell no." was her response. "Don't stop." Kevin gladly reneged her request, continuing to take her to new heights in the art of lovemaking for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Kevin fell back asleep for a little while longer, then got up and quietly made breakfast while Whitney continued to sleep in. She finally stirred awake as her nose filled with the aroma of bacon, eggs and pancakes. She yawned and stretched as she realized that she was practically naked in Kevin's bed. She then noticed that there was a robe at the end of the bed with a note that read "_For you_." She got up, washed her face and brushed her teeth and trekked into the kitchen.

Kevin was putting the last touches of the breakfast platter her had created when he looked up and spotted Whitney leaning on the entryway in his robe. Even with no makeup, she was a natural beauty and it was a turn on to see her in his clothing.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." he greeted her. He came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?" Whitney smiled, briefly thinking about what had happened between the two of them the night before. "As a matter of fact, I did." She surveyed the food in front of her. "Wow, that all looks so good." Kevin chuckled. "I figured since you are always hungry, you would want some breakfast once you woke up. I was gonna set up in the living area, so give me a sec." A few minutes later, the two sat across from each other, enjoying the delicious food Kevin had prepared along with coffee and orange juice. They had small talk, while they watched a show on TV. Whitney peaked over at Kevin and realized that it frightened her that she was so comfortable with him so soon. She knew that she clung and settled into him quickly when she was on the set because of his trusting, calm nature. However, she had never been the type to climb into bed so soon with any guy; it was just the way she had raised. Granted, she had her fun with her select few before settling with Bobby. But with Kevin, it felt so natural to become intimate as quick as they did. It was if everything was strategically done like in a movie. _Except this is real life and I slept with a married man_ she thought to herself.

She wiped her mouth off with a napkin. "Oh my God, I'm so stuffed!" she declared. "Kevin, thank you so much for making all of this. You can really cook" Kevin smiled. "It's no biggie." He said humbly. They turned back to finish watching the television show. Afterwards, Whitney volunteered to clean up, to which Kevin told her not to worry about because he was having a maid clean later on that day. Whitney asked if she could smoke a cigarette, which Kevin granted her permission to do so inside. A moment of silence surpassed them as Whitney lit her cigarette and drew in a couple of nervous puffs. Kevin sat next to her and took a deep breath. "So….um…. about last night…." He started off. Whitney blew out another puff and shyly looked over at him. "I think…. I don't know what exactly to think." Kevin admitted, at a brief loss of words. "I mean, I know the elephant in the room here is that I'm a married guy and your engaged and we supposed come from two different worlds… so in actuality, this should have never even have happened." He turned to look at her, afraid of the reaction he would receive for what he was about to say next. "But it did, and it was real and incredible and passionate. And… I think what we shared was something more than just a simple 'hook up'." He paused, trying to look into her eyes. "Whitney, I don't know what is going on. But I've developed feelings for you, far deeper than just us being friends. And I don't know how to react to it and how we move on from here as far as a personal relationship goes… but I do think that anything is possible."

Whitney took in everything that Kevin just spilled out to her. It was true that everything he was telling her, she felt the same way. She had developed deep feelings for him as well, and it scared her because she felt like she should have her feelings invest in Bobby. But it was a lot about Kevin Costner that made her look at love a whole lot differently. "Kevin, I… I don't know what to say to this." She started. "I think last night was beautiful as well. We made love and it was good." "Just good?" Kevin quizzed. She laughed as she playfully jabbed him. "It was more than good… it was out of this world." They both laughed. "And I'm not even gonna lie, I have some feelings developed for you too." She put out her cigarette and sighed, trying to see how she could place her words. "But the fact of the matter is that you're still married and I'm engaged. If this had been a few years ago and you were single, then we could've taken a crack at it. But we can't because of your family and me because of my soon to be family. And we can't take a risk at hurting a lotta people over just some "feelings". Kevin's heart sank. He knew that it would end up this way, but he had to at least try. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. "You're right." He said. "I guess I've been so unhappy with my marriage and then you come along and I lost my senses for a second." Whitney nodded. "I did too. Kevin, I really love spending time with you and you're such a great man….but we know what's right and what's wrong. I have to work on my future marriage and you need to work on your present one." Kevin nodded, fully understanding what she meant. "And we have a movie to finish professionally. So it's best to not have any baggage."

The two of them sat briefly in silence. Finally Whitney said "So, here's to our friendship." She extended her hand out to him and Kevin kissed it. The laughed briefly, as their chemistry couldn't help but to draw each other to their most vulnerable areas: their eyes. Like a magnet they drew closer to each other, preparing to connect through lips once again. They couldn't stop the force that pulled them together …until…..

There a loud bang on the door. "YO, it's Bobby Brown! Is anybody there?!" he called out from outside. Kevin and Whitney jumped up from the couch and Whitney ran under Kevin's bed as she waved her hand. "Oh my God. Get rid of him!" she mouthed. _He must have come off early from his show! Damn it!_ Kevin nodded and calmly went to the door. _Today is the day where my acting skills will truly come to a test_, he thought 


	14. Chapter 14

Whitney positioned herself to make sure that she wouldn't be seen by her fiancé. Kevin looked over to make sure that she wasn't visible before opening up the door. Bobby stood outside, clad with a backwards baseball cap and his arms folded. "Hey, you seen my girl?" he went in. Kevin shrugged his shoulders with a look of indifference on his face. "Nope. She said something about doing some shopping today when I saw her yesterday." Bobby shifted legs and shook his head. "Naw, I asked Robin and her crew. They said they haven't seen her since yesterday since she gave everyone the weekend off." Again Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's what I remember her saying. She said she would be spending some time alone and would be back by tonight sometime." Bobby peaked over Kevin and into his place. Kevin moved over, feeling confident that Whitney was not visible.

"Looking for something?" he asked. Bobby looked back at him for a few seconds. Kevin starred back blankly, but inside hope he wasn't getting any ideas as to Whitney being there. "Naw." Bobby mumbled. _She wouldn't even…I know she has to play his girl in the movie, but there aint no way she would go for 'ol dude. Not when she has Bobby B, _he thought to himself. "Well um listen. If you see her, let her know that I'm looking for her." "Will do." Kevin told him. The two men looked at each other, each marking their territory. Finally Bobby walked off, hopped into his Ferrari and sped off. Kevin thoroughly surveyed all of the outside surroundings, glad that most of the crew had gone off for the weekend. After closing the door, Whitney peaked out from under the bed. "Is it safe"? she asked. Kevin nodded and she climbed out. "That was so close." Whitney said , grabbing a napkin to pat down her anxious face. "We could've been in a lot of trouble if Bobby would've caught me in here." Kevin nodded. "I wouldn't be too much worried about him as I would the situation at hand." He wanted it be known that Bobby didn't cause any fear and he could easily take him down in a one-on-one duel. Whitney shuddered at the thought of Bobby (or anyone at the matter) catching her creeping. "Kevin that was clearly a sign. We can't do this anymore." She flat out said. Kevin sighed and sat down. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I agree. It's too much at risk. It is what it is." Whitney agreed. "From now on, we have to only have a professional relationship. Everything that has happened between us needs to be somehow forgotten. Okay?" Kevin put his hands up. " Okay."

A romantic truce had been hopefully called.

In the proceeding weeks, Kevin and Whitney carried on as usual, not letting on to anyone (or themselves) that anything romantic had went on. They didn't however, have to try hard to make the intimate, emotional scenes between Frank and Rachel believable. They received plenty of praise from the Mick Jackson and the rest of the crew. Whitney made a concerted effort not to hang around Kevin too long between sets. Luckily for her, she didn't nearly have as much free time due to going into work on The Bodyguard soundtrack. Kevin also got busy piecing together and co-producing the movie.

It was almost time to wrap up the movie and the soundtrack was almost complete. However, Whitney was slated to sing "I Will Always Love You". Kevin petitioned to have her sing it on set and have it recorded. Partly because it would bring authenticity to Whitney's character, Rachel. The other reason was for his own selfish reasons. Whitney (as Rachel) stepped out on stage in a long beautiful silver sparkly gown, her hair slicked back and tied with a matching sparkly headband. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Kevin sat next to her parents, and they all sat in awe as Whitney put her magic into the song.

"_If IIIII should stay. I would onlyyy be innnn your waayyyy. So I'll go. But IIII know. I'll think of you every step of the waaaayyy_." Her red stained lips parted giving out an angelic melody for the acapella. "_And IIIIII will alwaysss looovveee yooouuuu_…." Whitney opened her eyes and found herself looking out at Kevin. The feelings of affection and admiration that she had tried so hard to rid of came flooding back. That, along with channeling in Rachel's character to Frank, gave her the extra push to give the song it's purity and authenticity. "_I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this, I wish you love_." She went on to sing before hitting her climatic ending. Kevin found himself in a daze, thinking that someone so beautiful, and talented was only a once in a lifetime opportunity to be in front of. Once she finished, Kevin stood up and clapped along with everyone else there. "I definitely think we've got a hit ladies and gentlemen." He said aloud as he winked at Whitney. She smiled and humbly looked down, briefly thinking back at the night he picked out the song for her and the magic that ensued afterwards. _In a perfect world, it maybe could've been_. She thought.


	15. Chapter 15

The movie and soundtrack had finally been completed by spring of 1992. Whitney was proud of how she had stuck it out and completed her first major film despite having a miscarriage and getting involved with Kevin. Kevin was glad that everything was completed and done well and had been able to suppress his feelings about everything that had happened between the two of them.

For a few months, they did not see one another. Kevin went back to home to Katie and Whitney went on to plan the last details for her wedding. Kevin had been invited, and reluctantly accepted the invitation. He wasn't sure if he could take seeing Whitney marry someone that he knew wouldn't be good for her. But he also didn't want to appear sour about everything and as her "friend" he had to show his support. On July 18th, the wedding was set to commence on Whitney's huge estate in Mendham on a gorgeous summer day. Whitney was nervous and excited for her big day. She was more nervous than anything else because deep down she had reservations about marrying Bobby. They had pushed a whole lot of issues aside for the sake of the wedding and she was pretty sure that it wasn't the best approach in going into a marriage. She and Bobby had been arguing up to a few days before the wedding about a number of things, one being Bobby's alleged infidelity. Whitney's gut instinct told her that he wasn't quite through being involved with his oldest son's mother Kim and a number of other women. And while Bobby denied it, there was evidence of his skipping out. Granted Whitney had not been faithful neither, but she put her physical relationship with Kevin behind her, as hard as it was to do so. Plus she found Bobby to be controlling over her. She thought she liked it initially, tired of always making her decisions and running her career. But she didn't like how much reign he was starting to take over her.

At any rate, Whitney set everything aside and continued on with the wedding. She hoped that everything between them would work itself out once they were together and married. Besides, she was pushing 30 and didn't have time to find another single man to start a family with. Soon the huge number of guests showed up, Kevin and a grouchy Katie included. Many who attended were the who's who of the Hollywood landscape. The wedding commenced and finally Whitney walked down the aisle in a beautiful beaded full length lace gown to her very soon-to-be- husband. Kevin tried not to groan while the two exchanged vows. He looked over at Katie, who looked disinterested as usual. The two had not gotten any better since Kevin returned home. She complained about any and everything continuously as usual. Kevin was at his wits end with his marriage and was quite sure that even if the fling he had with Whitney hadn't happened, he would be still want a divorce.

Whitney tried her very best to be ecstatic as she and Bobby tied the knot and skipped down the aisle to her screaming guests. However, deep down, she really hoped that she was making the right decision.

All throughout the reception, Katie complained about her feet hurting and her not knowing any of the hundreds of guest present. Kevin rolled his eyes, willing to find any excuse to get away. After dancing for a few hours, Kevin caught a peak of Whitney while he hung around some of the guest. Whitney caught his eye and beckoned him to come over. Standing off to the side, Kevin met her away from the crowd. "Hey you!" she said hugging him. "Hey yourself." Kevin told her. "You look beautiful." Whitney found herself blushing, pulling on her wedding dress. "Thanks. And thanks for coming." Kevin looked at her. "I hope he treats you good, Whitney. You deserve to be happy." Whitney nodded. "I think I will be, in time." She admitted. "In time?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, it's just… man. I can't talk about it here." She said. "Do you need to talk? I'm hear to listen." Kevin laid it out. "Where's your wife?" Whitney asked with more attitude than she wanted to let on. Kevin looked over and saw Katie nursing a glass of Sangria and talking to one of the guest. "Being occupied and not complaining for once." He started. Whitney couldn't help but laugh. "Well I guess that's good." She immediately felt at ease for the first time in a long time, and missed how he had the profound effect on her anxiety.

"Listen, I'm gonna go upstairs to one of the guest rooms on the second floor, on the right." She found herself telling him. "Come in like ten minutes. And don't say a word." "Okay. And you know I wouldn't do anything like that." He told her.

Whitney told Bobby, her family and some of her friends that she was going to freshen up and would be back soon. Everyone, including Bobby, were too intertwined with the food , music and drinks to make a big fuss out of it. Besides, they all knew that Whitney definitely needed alone time to tame her herself sometimes.

She went into the room and paced back and forth. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. She just got married hours before and was about to let Kevin come in. _I only need to talk to someone I can trust. That's it_. She convinced herself. A few minutes later, a light knock came and Kevin immediately stepped in. "Thanks for coming. I just need a few minutes," she told him. "I'm all yours." Kevin stood as leaned against the door. Whitney explained everything as far her reservations and what she found out with Bobby. "Wow. I can see how this makes you nervous about what to expect out of your marriage." Kevin told her. "I know, and I feel like I love Bobby. I really do. But I'm not sure of what to expect from everything." "Well the thing Whitney, is that you've already done it. You are now Mrs. Bobby Brown, for better and for worse." "I know and everybody is betting against us to not make it. I've heard them talk" Whitney said. "I wanna prove everyone wrong."

Kevin sighed. "You just have to make sure that you aren't in a marriage or convenience. Or that you are trying to prove something to people. You have to be in it because you really love that person and can't see yourself living without them." Whitney nodded. "I think I love him. I mean, I DO love him. He makes me happy." Kevin took her hands and looked into her eyes. "You know, I could have made you happy, no questions asked. Emotionally, spiritually….and of course physically." Whitney tried to look away, not wanting to get caught in his spellbinding glare again. "Well we know that it can't happen Kevin. Not now. So it's best we not even visit that territory."

Despite what was said, Kevin felt himself magnetically pulling himself towards her, something that no other women had given this intense effect to him. He began to kiss Whitney's neck once again, placing his hands on her waist. "Kevin, stop. I'm married." Whitney resisted, although his kisses felt like no other. "I know" Kevin said as he continued to kiss her neck. Whitney didn't say anything as he moved to her cleavage. He then got on his knees and hiked up her dress. "Kevin, what are you doing?" she asked as he moved her towards the wall and opened her legs. He looked up and smiled. "Pleasing you. Giving you what you will probably be missing in your marriage." He simply said. Kevin went through the material of her dress, found her panties and pulled them down. Before she could say another word, he parted her thighs and devoured her in a way that Bobby could NEVER accomplish. It took every ounce of strength for Whitney not to scream out in pleasure. Whitney did find herself saying Kevin's name repeatedly and pushing his head deeper. "This is crazy" Whitney whispered. Here she was at her wedding being overcome physically (by the man she did not marry) who was taking her to new heights of pleasure that she never could have imagined reaching.

Kevin didn't stop until Whitney begged him to. He knew he was dead wrong for his actions, but got pure satisfaction knowing that the woman he had intense feelings for was saying his name over and over; her sweetness flowed into his mouth when she came multiple times.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to collect themselves. Before Kevin left to wash up, he told Whitney to never hesitate to call him when she wanted to get away from Bobby. He figured that he would settle for at least some of her time since their circumstances wouldn't allow them to be together. However, Whitney told him that she could not promise him that and even though he did wonders on her, that it would have to be the last time they ever were together because it was only confusing her. Kevin told her that he would have to understand and respect her stance.

He turned to leave and they gave each other one more longing glace to cement what they had….and now, what could not be.


	16. Chapter 16

(Part II)

(1995)

Over two years had passed since Whitney and Kevin spent time together. As promised, Kevin kept his word and didn't come near Whitney. It was very hard for him to accept that Whitney had meant business this time and that there could never be anything more that could come from their "Bodyguard" fling. It had hit him that he had fell in love with the beautiful songstress and it took everything in him to sequester those strong feelings about her. As for Whitney, she didn't want to admit that her feelings for Kevin ran very deep. She didn't even dare herself to admit that she too was indeed in love with him. All she knew is that she had married who she considered her "soulmate" in Bobby Brown and that she needed to remain faithful to her vows with him. For better, and definitely , worse.

The only other time that the mingled with one another was at "The Bodyguard" movie premiere in November 1992. Each was there with their respective spouses, and naturally kept it cordial for the cameras. Bobby held Whitney close to him the entire night and made sure he was in the midst of any conversations that went on between her and Kevin. Katie could care one way or another as she didn't want to be there in the first place. It was also that night that Kevin had seen Whitney with her protruding belly; she was five months pregnant. He knew that all had to be done for certain since she was naturally carrying her husband's seed. He did have to pause and count back to make sure that the baby wasn't his….but the timing clearly pointed in the other direction. Meanwhile, the movie broke box office records, surpassing the critics' mixed reviews and embraced by date night audiences. The movie had the perfect combination of romance and action to keep the viewers at the edge of their seats. The "controversy" on interracial relationships in the 90s became conversation starters and majority of the audience were hip to the concept.

Even better, the soundtrack broke all-time records, becoming the bestselling soundtrack of all time! Whitney was featured on six songs on the album, her ethereal voice making chart toppers for almost all of them. The cream of the crop was the very song that Kevin had chosen for him "I Will Always Love You." The song stayed on the top of the charts for an unprecedented 13 weeks. All radio station formats and balladeer fans alike could not get enough of the sweet, soulful and sorrowful melody; it stayed on constant rotation. Although it was initially Dolly Parton's song, it quickly became Whitney's signature tune and a must done in her performances. The success catapulted her even more into the limelight and she became a mega-star overnight. It all was a bit daunting to her, because she didn't expect even more success so soon. It also meant more fodder from the tabloids to make up crazy stories about her life, which both angered and frightened her.

She tried to keep her panic attacks down as much as possible; she knew that she had to keep calm for the baby growing inside of her. She was extremely excited to be having her baby and practically waited with baited breath until her baby girl was born healthy on March 4th, 1993. The process wasn't with drama however; Bobby didn't even show up until she was ready to have her C-section. Everyone could tell her had been drinking a bit before finally showing up. Her mother Cissy wanted to go after him, but kept her sanity for the sake of her daughter and grandaughter. They both decided upon the name of Bobbi Kristina Brown, and Bobby was pleased another child had been named after him. Whitney and Cissy however, decided that they would call her Krissy for short. From the moment Whitney laid eyes upon her daughter, it was love at first sight. It was an beautiful experience that didn't compare to anything else she had ever done in her life. Sure she was a instant stepmother to Bobby's children, but nothing compared to carrying and giving birth to her own child. Each day she enjoyed nurturing and watching her little girl grow and take on her own personality. And she would melt every time Krissy looked up at her with her tiny brown eyes and call her "Mama". It was a dream come true.

However, she wished that she could say the same thing about her marriage with Bobby. It had turned sour rather quickly, with his late night partying, drinking and womanizing. Whitney really wanted to have some sort of trust in her husband. However, it had become apparent that he wasn't trying to put the same effort in that she was. On top of everything else, she had to deal with run ins that Bobby was getting into with the law. Bailing him out of jail for lewd behavior at concerts, shooting involvements and DUI got extremely old- and fast. All the while, she had to be smile in the public and make it seem that their marriage was perfect when it was the complete opposite. She had to defend his behavior in every interview and make everyone believe that they were in a committed union.

Among her personal life, The next few years of Whitney's professional life was on fire. A few months after having Krissy, she embarked on a "Bodyguard Soundtrack" World tour. Although it started out shaky with her Miami appearance, she garnered huge reviews for her show-stopping performances and drop-dead gorgeous appearances. In addition to her tour, she did a lot her promotional appearances, including the Billboard Music Awards, World Music Awards, The World Cup, American Music Awards, AT&T commercials, The Oscars and the unprecedented Grammy's where she cleaned up awards in all musical showcases. The only time she had time to catch her breath was at the end of 1994 when she finished her record-breaking concert in South Africa for Nelson Mandela.

Unfortunately, with all of the stress of touring and being in the public's eyes for an extended amount of time and all of her problems with Bobby, it had caused her to go back into partaking in drug use. It was a secret only her brothers and Bobby knew about (and seemingly encouraged). The usage was light, however, it was becoming more habitual than Whitney wanted to admit to herself. It was the only way that it seemed like she could temporary forget about everything that was going on in her life and gain some control back.

As for Kevin, he had experienced an even bigger growth in his popularity as well and continued to work on successful films such as "A Perfect World" and "Waterworld". He also took a big turn in his personal life, dumping…or rather divorcing his wife Katie in 1994. The two were able to leave on cordial terms, especially when Katie knew she would be keeping the house, cars and a monthly stipend for her and their three children, in which they have shared custody over. Kevin felt a sense of relief to no longer be living a lie and was glad to help raise his children and move on to hopefully better things.

Still, he would catch Whitney on TV and think back on what the briefly had and still yearned to be with her. However, he knew that wasn't possible and had to pray that she was somehow happier than what she was putting on for public. He could see straight through the smiles and public relations.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

It was Spring of 1995, and Whitney was working on her second feature motion picture, "Waiting to Exhale". In this movie, she played one of four friends living in Phoenix, Arizona named Savannah Jackson. She was a single, independent TV producer who finds herself in a web of complicated relationships. It was much different from her Rachel character, but she enjoyed sinking her teeth into someone who was so much alike, yet so much different from her. The movie included great actress such as Lela Rochon, Loretta Devine and her friend Angela Bassett. She was also teaming up with Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds for a great all-girl soundtrack.

In addition to "Waiting to Exhale", she was also waiting to exhale from her marriage to Bobby. She had had enough with his antics. She frequently talked to her best friend, Gospel legend CeCe Winans, her mother, and her aunt, the legendary Dionne Warwick about what to do. They all told her the same thing: If you have prayed about it daily and fought for what you have daily and loved as much as you possibly could daily and STILL felt empty each day, then it wasn't worth the trouble any longer.

The final straw had been one night when Bobby was out as usual, leaving Whitney alone. As usual, she stressed herself out because she was hoping that he didn't get into any sort of trouble that she would have to bail him out of. After giving Krissy a bath, she grabbed a bowl of popcorn and they sat down in the kitchen to watch the TV on the counter. As big as her Mendham house was and as many rooms that she had, Whitney always found herself spending the most time in her kitchen.

While she was watching TV, her house phone rang. "Hello?" she asked after picking it up. _Click_. The phone call dropped. The phone rang and dropped two times more within 15 minutes. Finally after the third time calling, an irritated Whitney picked up the phone again. "Who the hell is this?!" she barked in the receiver. "Bitch, who do you want it to be?" a ghetto sounding woman yelled back. "Bitch?!How do you have my number and who are you?" Whitney questioned, covering up Krissy's little ears to the profanity. "I'm the woman who your so called husband comes to three times a week." The lady went on. Whitney's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?" she finally asked. "Bobby, is here now. As a matter of fact he's sleeping in my bed right now!" the woman put the phone up to snoring that Whitney knew only belonged to her philandering husband. "Just thought you would like to know that, Whitney." She immediately recognized her voice as Bobby's baby's mother Kim. "Kim? Is this you?" she asked. "Yes bitch. It's me." She went on. "Bobby may be married to you, but he calls out _my _name at night. As a matter of fact, he just got through eating my pussy too!"

Whitney immediately felt sick to her stomach. She knew Kim was always jealous that Bobby left her to be with Whitney and the fact that she was insanely rich, famous and attractive did not help matters. And here she was, playing the fool and staying faithful by him, standing up for him to the media about him, bailing him out every time he got in trouble, and financially supporting he and _his _children for every want and need. And he obviously was not only sleeping with other women, but someone he supposedly left for her.

"You are one nasty ass whore to wait for him to come to you _after_ he gets done with me." She stated. "And, you actually can have his filthy self because I'm d-o-n-e with his tired ass! Now relay the message to him. Have yourself a good night." She hung up and immediately asked God to grant her strength this final time. She called CeCe to come help her pack up his stuff to start putting it outside. While she waited, tears began to flood out of her eyes. Krissy touched her mother's face, sensitive to what she was feeling. "Mommy no cry. No sad." The smart two-year-old comforted her. Whitney tried her best to smile and held her baby girl close to her for dear life. She knew that what was going to happen next would require for her to be strong for her daughter and to show a good example for how to deal with personal adversary. It wouldn't be easy, but it was something that had to be done to make a better future for them both.


	18. Chapter 18

(Four Months later)

"Oooh look at this sundress! I'll bet this will look great on you D!" Whitney told her cousin Dionne Warwick as they shopped on the Hollywood strip. Dionne looked at the dress. "Child, I look good, but I don't think I would ever be caught dead into something so…open!" Whitney laughed. "Come on D, just because you're OLD doesn't mean you have to be OLD- fashioned." She joked. "Try it on. For me." "Fine" Dionne agreed and went into the dressing room. A few minutes later, she emerged in the sundress. It wrapped around her slender frame regally and elongated her signature legs. "D, you are wearing that dress!" Whitney exclaimed. Dionne looked in the mirror to reaffirm what her young cousin was telling her. "It does look nice." Dionne agreed. "I love it. You're getting it. And I'm buyin' it!" Whitney said. Before Dionne could object, Whitney brought it up to the front to get rung up. The store was pretty much sparse so it wasn't shut down as they shopped. The few people in the high end store kept their distance but gawked on at the star relatives. Whitney tried her best to ignore being looked at "You don't need to do that." Dionne said. "I'm doing it and there's nothing you can do about it." Whitney told her. "Besides I owe you a belated birthday gift!" she winked at her. Whitney was feeling silly, which was a much better mood than she had been in recent months.

The night she had spoken with Kim, she threw Bobby out of the house and filed for the divorce papers the following day. Bobby begged and pleaded with her to let him stay and "Work things out." But Whitney stayed strong and stood her ground. She was tired of his treatment towards not only her, but their daughter and despite trying to defy all of the bets about their marriage not lasting long, she had put up with a lifetime of drama in the near three years they were together. At first Bobby seemed to regret what his actions had caused. Then, he became very angry with what he would be losing. It wasn't as though he signed a pre-nuptial, so he would be standing to getting little to nothing out of the whole deal. And then there was the custody with Krissy. Whitney wanted full custody with him getting weekends and some holiday visitation rights. Bobby tried to fight that one as well and they were waiting to hear the ruling on that. With that and other kinks to work out, Whitney was ready to be done with things and move on with her life. The entire divorce process drained her emotionally and physically. No matter how anyone put it, divorce to Whitney was a complete failure on her attempt at marriage and she was disappointed in herself. The media had a field day running stories on television and magazines about her "_Leaving Bobby Brown after tumultuous times and infidelity" _ Of course she couldn't go through anything in private, which did not help matters as well. During the first few weeks of everything, all she wanted to do was sleep and be left alone. But she knew she had work to do and to be strong for Krissy. Somehow, she was able to come back to the set of "Waiting to Exhale" and thankfully everyone on set had been supportive of her through the tough time. Her parents and family members have been supportive as well, which also helped her get through the bad days.

Dionne had come down to visit her to make sure she was okay, since her mother had to do some singing engagements that week. They decided to spend a weekend away from the set and come to L.A. for a couple of days of shopping and pampering. And Whitney was glad to have one of her favorite people in the world uplift her sprits.

"So where you wanna go eat for lunch?" Whitney asked her as they exited the store with arms full of shopping bags. "Oh, you know I don't care." Dionne deadpanned. Whitney looked across the street and saw the famous restaurant _Dolce_ lively full of famous patrons who dined to be left alone but seen in the public's eye. She nodded her head in that direction "Let's go to Dolce." Dionne agreed and they found themselves walking in a few minutes later once they put their bags up in the car. As the waiter led them to a table, Whitney passed by a familiar face….an all too familiar, handsome, comforting face.

Kevin looked up from the menu and his glare immediately went over to Whitney's presence. "Whitney!" he yelled out at her. She looked beautifully casual, with a copper-colored shoulder length hair style, light blue jeans with a few rips in them and a Von Dutch shirt. Whitney lowered her wide framed shades and looked back. "Kevin!?" she yelled back. She walked over to him. Kevin immediately stood up they embraced in a big hug. "Oh my gosh, it's been a long minute. How are you?" she asked him. "It's been a minute too long actually," he told her. "You look great, as usual." Whitney found herself blushing again, as Kevin was the only one to have that charm and effect on her. "Thanks." She mumbled. "And you're not looking so shabby yourself." Kevin had on a pair of jeans and a Cal State Fullerton baseball jersey and shades. His hair had grown out a bit which to Whitney, had complemented him well. They stared at each other, both in their minds going back to a few years ago, when everything that involved just the two of them was magic. When they didn't have a care in the world when they were together. When things seemed perfect…..

A lady cleared her throat, bringing them both back to present time. Whitney peered over to the young lady sitting down at Kevin's table. She was an attractive, skinny blonde who could easily pass for an actress or model. Kevin turned around, gave a quick smile at her then turned back to Whitney. "Hello." Whitney forced herself to say. Kevin nervously cleared his throat, thinking that this was completely bad timing. "Um Whitney, I'd like you to meet Christine. She's…my girlfriend."

Whitney plastered a smile on her face as her heart dropped on the inside.


	19. Chapter 19

_Just my freaking luck_ she thought to herself. The one guy that she had true chemistry with, who actually gave a damn about who she was as a person and not a star had divorced and moved on with someone else. She didn't know why this hurt her more than she expected it to, but it pained her to see Kevin with someone new. Somewhere deep down, she had hoped that he hadn't found someone after his break up and was looking for her.

She swallowed her saliva, along with her pride and extended her hand out to Christine. "Nice to meet you." She told her. "Wow, I can't believe I am meeting THE Whitney Houston," Christine finally responded. "I'm a fan of your music. I always was so fascinated with how The Bodyguard was made. In fact, Kevin talks about making that movie with you all the time." "Oh really now, does he?" Whitney turned to Kevin and smirked. Kevin nervously chuckled. "Yeah, I do." He admitted. "It was some of my _best _work by far." He winked at her, knowing that the two of them shared a huge secret. Whitney continued smirking. "Yeah I enjoyed _every_ minute of making that with you." Christine gave them a weird look, catching on to their blatant flirting. "Well um, that's nice…. Kevin, are you finished with that sandwich? We still have some errands to run." Kevin looked over at Whitney and rolled his eyes at her. Whitney tried her best to hold in her laughter, secretly happy that Kevin wasn't particularly favoring his little blonde plaything. "Yeah. I am." He forked out a $100 bill and placed it on the table. "I'll meet you by the car in a sec." Christine rolled her eyes this time and let out an annoyed sigh. "You mean to tell me that you are gonna make ME wait on YOU in this sun?" Kevin forked out his keys and handed it to her. "Now you can wait for me in the car. Is that a problem?" Whitney tried her best not to look amused, but it was hard not to do so. "Ugh, whatever. Just hurry up!" Christine pushed her seat back and walked away towards the car, flipping her hair in the process.

Whitney busted out laughing, her throaty chuckle becoming infectious as Kevin followed suit. From afar, photographers had a field day taking pictures of two reunited stars having a conversation "Geez, Costner, where did you pick that one at?" she couldn't help but inquire. "Doesn't seem like she would be your type!" Kevin crossed his arms. "She's not." He told her. "We met at a fashion event a couple of months ago where she was a model in a show, and I made the grave mistake of asking her out on a few dates. She keeps talking about how she wants to settle down, be a housewife and have a bunch of kids. And the whole time I'm thinking 'I hope she doesn't think that's gonna happen with me, because a future together looks bleak'." Whitney raised her eyebrows "So does that mean Miss Thing is a keeper, or no?" she asked. Kevin shook his head. "I don't think so. I've already dealt with her types before and I'm sick of it. This time, I want someone who is genuine, someone real. A woman that I don't have to be Kevin Costner 'The Star' or whatever around all of the time. If you know what I mean." Whitney nodded, fully understanding what he meant. "Yeah, I got you completely." She told him. "So how are you? Really." Kevin asked her. "I'm sorry about the divorce and everything." Secretly, he was happy that she had broken free from a borderline abusive marriage. He had heard about everything that had gone on with Bobby and it pained him to know that she was going through hell and back. Whitney gave him a sad smile. "I could be better. But it had to be done. I have a little girl that looks up to my actions and I have to do what's best for us." "I'm glad you did that. Take it from me, divorce isn't easy. But it gets better with each day, especially if you know that it was the best decision to make." Kevin told her. "I sure hope you are right. You always have the right thing to say." Whitney responded. Kevin smiled. "You know that my number hasn't changed right?" he teased. "Oh really?" said Whitney. "Because you know my number hasn't either!" They both laughed again, and the feelings of comfort filled them. "Promise you'll call me?" she asked him. "You just say when and you know that I will." Kevin eagerly told her. "Tonight. We have a lot catching up to do." Whitney said matter-of-factly.

Just then, Dionne came over with her hands on her hips. "Nippy, you left me so long, I had to come and look for you!" she exclaimed. Whitney turned and faced her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry D. I Didn't mean to leave you hanging like that. I just got caught up seeing Kevin." Kevin grinned and took Dionne's hand, kissing it. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Miss Warwick." He told her. "My family and I love your music by the way." Dionne chuckled. "Well okay, you get a pass for having me wait because you have such charm. And you're cute. Pleasure to meet you as well and please call me Dionne" The three of them shared a laugh and they proceeded to chat some more until Kevin reluctantly had to cut it off. "I have to drive Barbie back to her dream house," he joked, referring to Christine. "But Dionne, you are a joy and I hope to see you again soon. Whitney, I'll give you a ring tomorrow." Whitney found herself batting her eyes and beaming from within. "Sounds good." After giving both ladies a kiss on the cheek, Kevin left and the ladies finally settled into their table to eat.

After they ordered Philly cheesesteak sandwiches and fries, Dionne leaned over and folded her hands. "Nippy." She started, calling her by her family nickname. "I'm not one to pry into your business, but I'm just wondering something." Whitney took a sip of her Diet Coke. "What is it?" "How close did you and Kevin get when you two made The Bodyguard?" Whitney lowered her eyes. "Well. We got pretty close…. Why?" Dionne slightly chuckled. "Listen, you know I call things like I see it. And I've known you ever since you came singing out of Cissy's womb. With that being said, did you and Kevin have an affair?" Whitney coughed on her drink, surprised at how spot on her cousin was. "I can see it in your eyes Nippy, you don't even have to say a word." Dionne went on. "You looked at that man with a look of adoration. It was like you were very comfortable around him; like you trusted him. It was a look that was deeper than just friendship. It is clear in my eyes that you two have been intimate." "Is it that obvious?" Whitney whispered. "To others, I don't think so. To your all-knowing, observant cousin, yes it is." Whitney sighed, knowing that her secret was now between her, Kevin and Dionne. "Don't judge me D. Just hear me out okay?" "You're talking to me Nippy. When have I ever been judgmental? I've probably been there and done that myself. Any and everything you say stays between the two of us." She told her. Nippy nodded and lowered her voice as she recalled the entire ordeal between her and Kevin, even the details of him going down on her during her wedding.

When she finished, she sat back and waited for Dionne to still give it to her. To tell her how wrong it was of her to be with him while he was married and she was engaged/married. Instead Dionne smiled and took her hand. "So how do you feel about him now since it's been a long while?" she simply asked. Whitney shook her head. "I don't know D. I tried denying my feelings towards him because I was marrying Bobby. But, honestly, I haven't met such a sweet, caring, mellow, down-to –earth guy like Kevin." Dionne nodded in agreement. "I'm not condoning what you did was right, but I can understand why it happened. And while I don't know Kevin well, he seems to have that genuine personality that you have as well. I can understand the attraction." She swirled some fries in ketchup and popped them in her mouth. "And besides, the way Bobby treated you all this time, I'm not surprised that you have eyes for a White guy. A handsome one at that!" Whitney could not help but burst out laughing. "D, you're so crazy! You know, I hardly think about his race. But you're right I guess Bobby has driven me away from brothas…for a while at least!" "I don't know though. I'm still going through a divorce, so I don't know what I want right now." Dionne looked at her. "Bobby didn't take time to move on. He's already dating some woman named Alicia or something. Don't sit on your hands Nippy. Don't rush into something, but don't sit back and let life pass you by." Whitney nodded, fully taking in what she said. _Whatever happens, happens_. She thought to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Once Whitney got back to her hotel that evening, she prepared for Kevin's call. Like clockwork, he surely called around 9:00pm. "Well hello Mr. Costner." She said, trying to keep her tone as cool as possible. "Hey there Ms. Houston." Kevin responded, glad she actually picked up. A few seconds of silence passed between them. "So what are you up to?" Whitney finally asked. "Just watching some baseball. The Giants versus The Pirates." Kevin responded. "Who's winning?" Whitney asked as she flipped through her own TV to find the game. "The Giants so far, and that's who I want to win." He went on. Whitney smiled to herself. It was nice to see that Kevin was definitely more of a regular guy who enjoyed a good beer and a good game over being seen in the spotlight, unlike Bobby. "I don't really watch baseball like that, I used to always watch basketball because both my brothers and Robin played." She went on. "I love sports." Kevin told her. "Maybe I can take you to some games soon enough."

Whitney smiled as she twirled her hair around her index finger like a teenage girl. "Well, what about little miss Barbie?" She asked. "I broke whatever we had going on off with her earlier today." He proudly responded. "I can't take her attitude, nor immaturity. And like I said, this time around, I'm looking for someone authentic, something real." He was hoping that he was getting his point across to Whitney. After seeing her earlier that day, there was no denying that he still had deep feelings for her and was glad the opportunity to pursue her could now be a reality. Whitney caught on to what he was saying and responded. "I'm as real as it gets." Kevin laughed. "I know that. Some things never change, Whit. So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Whitney sat up and smiled. "Well, nothing too much. Just a little radio interview, but I'll be done by four-thirty…why?" "Because I really would like to see you." "I want to see you too," she admitted. "So can I pick you up by six?" he asked. "Sounds good to me." She said without hesitation. "What are we gonna do?" "You'll just have to wait and see." Kevin said with a smirk in his voice. "Oh Lord!" Whitney exclaimed. "Can I least have a clue? I don't even know how to dress!" "Dress casual." Kevin simply told her. He was already planning an adventurous night for them and the ideas were spinning in his head. The two went on and caught up in each other's lives before hanging up, excited about seeing each other the following evening.

The following evening had arrived, and Whitney couldn't get done with her promotional interview quick enough. She had her driver race her back to her hotel where she got dressed in a nice fitted, slightly cropped black blouse and fitted tan colored pants. She had barely finished her makeup around six on the dot, when Kevin called and asked her to meet him downstairs that way less attention would be drawn. Whitney grabbed her leather jacket and met him downstairs, in which he was handsomely dressed in a plaid button down, jeans and sneakers. "Well hello gorgeous" he told her as she hopped in his black Camaro. He gave her a kiss on the check and reached behind him, pulling out a bouquet of violet flowers. "These are for you. You're favorite color." Whitney's face lit up as she inhaled the invigorating scent. "I love them Kev, that was really sweet of you. Especially, remembering my favorite color. You're getting brownie points already boy." Kevin laughed. "You're welcome. And glad to know that I'm already getting in good." As he drove, Whitney asked him where they were going. Kevin simply told her to sit back and relax and that she would be having an adventurous time tonight. A huge fan of surprises, Whitney obeyed and bopped her head to the radio music. She loved how Kevin took over in a non-demeaning way, which gave her a whole different level of admiration towards him.

About 30 minutes later, Kevin pulled up to a private trail deep L.A.'s valley. He hopped out, and opened the passenger door for Whitney to climb out of as well. He pointed to a Harley- Davidson motorcycle in front of them. "Our chariot awaits," he told her as he handed her a helmet to put on. "Whoa, Kev. You didn't tell me you were a motorcycle man." Whitney inquired nervously. "It's one of my fun little hobbies." He told her. "I haven't been on a real motorcycle since my 'I'm Your Baby Tonight' video." She admitted. "And I haven't rode on one for real since I was young." Already with his helmet on, Kevin turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "I am. I just hope you know what you're doing." Whitney flat out said. "You know I wouldn't put you in harm's danger if I didn't think it was safe enough. Do you trust me enough to know that I won't hurt you?" Whitney paused for a minute, thinking that trust was such a big word. And it was the only word that she could honestly say was put to good use by Kevin towards her. She put on her helmet and climbed on the back of the motorcycle clinching her arms tight around his waist. "I trust you Kev. Let's roll."


	21. Chapter 21

_DISCLAIMER: I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THE WRITER OF THE RIHANNA SONG "STAY". THIS SONG IS ONLY USED FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES. THANK YOU._

Chapter 21:

Kevin gave Whitney the time of her life as they rode in glee up the Solstice Canyon/Rising Sun Trail that gave way to views of the Pacific Ocean and the lush hills that complemented the background. At first Whitney made Kevin start off slow, but once she realized he was a good rider, she asked him to go faster. She laughed and screamed at first, feeling free for the first time in years as the cool wind hit her face. Then she later rested her head against Kevin's back and silently enjoying the beautiful side to L.A. that she never knew existed.

Finally their ride ended about 30 minutes later and Kevin pulled over at the top of the trail. The scene was beautiful as it overlooked the entire city. The evening sun kissed the top of the trail making for an even more scenic view. "I told you, I would get us here in one peace." Kevin said as he smiled. He reached into the storage box that was attached to the motorcycle and placed a huge blanket on the ground. He also grabbed a picnic basket and opened it up. "I hope you're hungry, because I packed us some good stuff to eat." Whitney's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that he had gone to such great lengths to plan this date night. "Kev, this all looks so good!" she said after Kevin took out and explained the gourmet pasta salad, tomato, mozzarella and spinach salad topped with red vinaigrette, supreme roasted chicken sandwiches, chocolate- covered strawberries and sparkling champagne. Kevin continued to smile as he made her plate. He was glad that everything was pulling off the way he wanted it to. He wanted to make their official first date a memorable one, and the beautiful grin on Whitney's face made it all worthwhile.

They had meaningful conversation as they ate, with comfortable moments of silence in between as they enjoyed the sunset. Once they finished up, Kevin stood up and grabbed his guitar. "Remember when I told you that I would sing for you one day?" he asked as he sat back down next to her. Whitney happily nodded. "Well tonight is your lucky night." He smirked as pulled the guitar up to him. "Now if I sound like a bag of drowning cats, I apologize in advance." Whitney busted out laughing. "I'm sure you won't". Kevin looked down at his guitar for a moment and looked back up. So I just wrote this song and I call it 'Stay'. Honestly, tell me what you really think about it." "Okay." She agreed.

He closed his eyes and began to strum a deep, beautiful tune. "_All along it was a fever/ A cold sweat, hot-headed believer/ I threw my hands in the air and said show me something/ She said, if you dare come a little closer_." He belted out. "_Round and around and around and around we go/ Ohhhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know. Now really sure how I feel about it/Something in the way you move/Makes me feel like I can't live without you/It take me all the way to the moon/And I want you to stay/ It's not much of a life you're living/ It's not something that you take, it's given/ Round and around and around and around we go/ Ohhhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know. Now really sure how I feel about it/Something in the way you move/Makes me feel like I can't live without you/It take me all the way to the moon/And I want you to stay/ Oooh the reason I hold on/ Oooohh cause I need this hole gone/ Cause funny you're the broken one/but I'm the only one who needs saving/Cause when you never see the light/it's hard to know which one of us is caving/ Not really sure how I feel about it/Something in the way you move/Makes me feel like I can't live without you/It take me all the way to the moon/ I want you to staaayyy…../I want you to stayyyy/I want you to stay ooohh oh oh/I want you to stay/I want you to stay_." His soulful, yet controlled voice polished off the lyrics.

Whitney's narrow eyes grew large, in amazement as she hung on to every word. "That was absolutely beautiful." She finally said. "I can't believe you wrote that Kev. And you have such a great, controlled voice. I'm truly impressed and enjoyed every second of it." "Thanks. That means a lot coming from the Pop Queen and mistress of vocal power." Kevin told her. "Stop putingt the spotlight on me." Whitney told him. "When's your album coming out? I think the world is ready for it." Kevin chuckled. "I don't know, maybe in a couple of years once I get all of my songs together." "Well don't keep the audience waiting too long." Whitney told him. "You have too much talent to not put it out there bless somebody's ears. Let me know if you need any help with getting you promoted, whether it's studio time, producers, or whatever." Kevin looked at her in adoration. _Always giving of herself _ he thought. "Thanks, I really appreciate that." Kevin continued to play a few songs and Whitney sung a bit to entertain him this time around. They continued to laugh, sing and finish off the champagne as the sun set and the night set in.

Whitney wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the night chill. "Are you cold?" Kevin asked. "A little." She told him. Kevin grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around them. Whitney slightly leaned against his broad chest, not sure of what personal boundary to take. Kevin looked down at her. "It's okay. I don't bite." He joked as Whitney smiled and leaned into his chest. Kevin wrapped his arm around her and they sat close to one another in silence, listening to the city bustle below and the sounds of crickets in their area. "So what do you think about people who look opposite, but who are a lot alike, dating one another?" Kevin finally got the courage to say. Whitney was thoughtful for a second. "I say, if they can keep it as private as possible, then it could be something good." She responded, knowing that he was talking about them. Kevin looked at her. "Listen Whitney, I know you are still finalizing your divorce and we just saw each other after two years. But I don't wanna wait any longer. You're the most unique, most beautiful, most caring, most talented, most interesting woman that I've ever met. And I wanna see you on an exclusive basis. I wanna meet Bobbi Kristina and I want you to meet my kids when we get ready for that. I just wanna be with you and make you happy." Whitney took a deep breath, letting everything he just told her sink in. "I was over Bobby well before this divorce, so it seems like I've been broken up with him much longer. As for you and I, I wanna be with you too. Truth is, I've never trusted anyone like I have with you. I love how you make me feel protected and sacred and wanted. I love that you like to laugh like I do. We have so much in common." She sighed. "But we can only hide things for so long before the media catches on. And how they may come down hard for our interracial relationship. And then there's our families…" Kevin gently shushed her. "Let them talk, I don't care." He said. "And we will cross that bridge when we get there. It's only so much we can control. But we should and won't let that come between what we have." Whitney nodded. "You're right baby. I worry about everything too much sometimes, and I'm glad that you put it all in perspective." Kevin smiled, feeling as though he had the ultimate prize, one of the world's most beautiful and talented women in his arms and that she was finally his.

Kevin's fingertips started to caress Whitney's neck as he placed butterfly kisses on her earlobe. He then moved down to her chin and kissed her there. From there he kissed her cheeks making a trail to her lips. They shared a tender, loving kiss, their tongues reconnected and rekindling the passion that never left from a few years ago. While they kissed, Kevin moved his hands down to cup her breast and gently massaged Whitney's nipples, already pert from the cool air "Ummmm…" Whitney found herself moaning loudly between their kissing. Something about Kevin's rough, yet gentile touch drove her wild and gave her body thrills. Reaching down even further, Kevin unzipped her pants slightly, just enough to have access to her lace panties. He reached his fingers inside of them, desperate to at least feel the heat between her legs. He methodically began to finger Whitney, and she became wild against his touch. "Ummmm… don't stop." She moaned as she wiggled under his magical fingers, almost unable to keep her emotions in check.

He wanted to show her that he could make her come without entering her or using his mouth. He wanted to show her what she had been missing in being away from him. "Shit baby, you're makin' me feel so good." Whitney softly said as he continued to finger her and kissing her neck so hard that he was sure to give her a nice little hickey. He continued this until she finally gave in and came all over his fingers. He took his hands out of her pants and licked them, tasting her sweet honey, "You're so wet, babe. I wanna taste more of you." he told her. "I wanna taste you too." Whitney found herself saying. Although she had never been a huge fan of going down, she craved to taste him in every way. She wanted to satisfy Kevin, just as much as he satisfied her. She unbuckled his pants and unzipped them. His member stood out, stretched his boxers to the limit and Whitney remembered how much larger and fit Kevin's dick was in comparison to what she had been dealing with in Bobby. The comparison of the penis size of black and white men became null and void to her at that point. She pulled it out and exposed it to the night air and planted small kisses up and down his shaft until she got to his tip. She then took as much of him as she could into her warm mouth and used her hand to cover the rest. Whitney had never wanted to please someone as hard as she did in that moment with her man. The man who loved her for who she was, and not for what people thought she was. As Whitney went to work, she heard Kevin give audible moans sending signs of approval. Rarely a quick climaxer, it took everything for him to hold back; she was taking him to new heights of pleasure and he enjoyed every second of it.

As soon as she finished him off, they saw lights coming in their direction. After looking at each other they both realized it was probably the mountain patrol and/or the police. They quickly hopped up dressed, packed up, jumped on the motorcycle and left in record time before the patrol squad came and caught the two celebrities in the act.

By the time they got into Kevin's car and left for the city, they started cracking up. No words needed to be said. They definitely dodged a huge bullet by getting out of there when they did. They both couldn't remember having a better date night then that night. And they could only hope that there was more to come.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few weeks went by, and Whitney and Kevin started a relationship. They decided to take things slowly, not pressuring one another to rush into anything they were not ready to do. Besides, it made it pretty difficult to keep total tabs on one another due to their professional obligations. Whitney was at the end point of completing "Waiting to Exhale" and producing and performing on its soundtrack. With that came promotional interviews and appearances. Kevin as well worked on a couple of big films of his own and writing music. The relationship was long-distance, as Whitney had spent a great amount of time in Phoenix and Kevin in between L.A and Santa Barbara. For the first month, they had to settle on communicating by phone as there was little to no time to visit one another; especially without anyone noticing them together.

"Hey baby," Whitney crooned into the phone to her beau after a long hard day on the set. "Hey darlin'" Kevin greeted her. They proceed to tell each other about their respective days on the set. "I miss you so much Kev." Whitney sighed. He had already given her a new lease on life. She was starting to feel like all is right when she was with him "When can I actually see you again?"

Kevin doodled on a piece of paper in front of him. "I know what you mean, it's killing me too." Kevin told her. "If I didn't have to be on set every damn second, I would fly to you right now," he told her. "But I promise baby, next weekend I will be on the next thing smoking to Phoenix to see you. We can even have another picnic on some of the awesome mountains they have there." He told her. "And maybe…continue where we picked off at on our little escapade last month." Whitney gave a sultry giggle. "I don't think I'll ever forget that night. You bring out the freak in me boy." Kevin laughed. "I can't help but to have it come out. You are just too hard to resist." "Hmmm is that so?" she asked as she sprawled out on her bed. "It is so," Kevin told her. "As a matter of fact, what do you have on right now?" Whitney smiled, loving the sexy game that Kevin brought up. "Hmmm, just an over-sized t-shirt, and some little shorts."

"How little are they?"

"Oh, they are really, really little."

"Mmmmm, you are such a tease Whit."

"And guess what Kev?" she whispered while smiling. "I'm not wearing a bra either."

"Oh God." Kevin fell out of his chair in lust. Forget the plane. Kevin felt like he could get to her faster on foot after hearing that.

"CeCe!" Whitney jumped into the arms of one of her best friends in the industry, the gospel legend Pricilla "CeCe" Winans. "I'm so glad you are here girl." CeCe could only chuckle at her crazy friend. Whitney could be wild and crazy, which brought CeCe out of her usual cool and calm demeanor. Whitney and her brother/ group mate Benjamin "BeBe" Winans often teased her, calling her the "accidental star" because she wasn't a huge fan of the spotlight, paparazzi and attention that she got with being a popular singer. She was more behind the scenes, and enjoyed her time around the house than being on the red carpet. Whitney had become friends with her and her brother BeBe many years ago. The three were a trio, although Whitney hung out more with CeCe down the line. They had become so close, that Whitney called CeCe her sister and prayer warrior.

CeCe came to visit with Whitney and to record a duet that they would be doing for the "Waiting to Exhale" soundtrack called "Count On Me".

"Hey girl, I've missed your crazy butt so much!" CeCe said as she hugged her back. After she came in Whitney's rented Scottsdale house, and put down her things. Whitney soon wasted no time in dragging her off to a private appointment for them to get massages, facials and manicures at one of Arizona's finest resorts. The two caught up on everything that was happening in each other's lives. Whitney reported that she requested the divorce to be expedited, and that she had gained full custody of Bobbi Kristina, while Bobby would be getting some holiday and weekend visits, if necessary. He also would not be receiving any financial handouts from her ever again. She told CeCe how excited she actually was to start a new life and how although she was sad and disappointed that her marriage didn't work out, that leaving Bobby was turning out to be one of her best personal decisions yet.

"I'm starved," Whitney said once they finished up with the spa retreat. "I see your appetite hasn't gone anywhere." CeCe teased. "That'll never happen. And if it does, that's when you start worrying." Whitney winked at her. "You know, I've been thinking about In-And-Out all day long. You know they don't have that back in Tennessee where I live." CeCe told her. "Perfect. That'll work for me." Whitney disengaged the alarm on her Range Rover and they headed back from Paradise Valley.

"So much for five-star dining," CeCe laughed as they took out burgers, fries and chocolate shakes out of their bags back at the house. "Junk food is everything," Whitney replied as she swirled some fries in ketchup and popped them in her mouth. "It sure is," CeCe agreed as she took a huge bite out of her burger. As they ate, CeCe studied her. "I'm really happy to see how good you are doing sis." She finally told her. "I had to admit, I thought you were really gonna be down and out after getting this divorce, but you actually seem happier than I've seen you in a really long time." Whitney looked up at her. "Well sis, I really am. Part of it is because I'm glad to be done with so much that I had to put up with in that marriage to Bobby. And although I'm glad that he gave me Bobbi Kris, I wouldn't wish what I went through on my worst enemy." CeCe nodded in agreement. Whitney took a deep breath and looked over at CeCe with a jovial look on her face. "What? Is there more you wanna tell me?" she asked. Whitney was hesitant to tell CeCe about Kevin, but she knew it wasn't fair to keep everything from her for this long. "Okay….so if I tell you something, _promise_ you won't judge me or make me feel bad?" CeCe gave her puzzled look. "Judge not lest ye be judged. You know I'm not of _that _kinda Christian." She told her. "Okay." Whitney paused. "I'm seeing someone. Someone that I've known for a long time now and he has turned my world upside down." "Who? You know you have to tell me." CeCe was dying for the news. "I'm dating Kevin Costner." Whitney said before taking a sip of her drink. CeCe's eye's became wide. "Kevin Costner?! Oh my God, girl for how long? I want all the details!" Whitney went ahead and spilled the details of how things got hot and heavy during The Bodyguard and how they have recently reunited.

"Don't tell me prayer doesn't work. I mean don't get me wrong sis, what you and Kevin did was wrong due to where you were in that point in your lives. However, I'm glad to see that you all were able to reconnect and things are looking good now that you both are single." CeCe told her. "I have to admit that Kevin seems to be nice. He's handsome, seems to have manners unlike someone we used to know. Down-to earth and he knows God." "He's all that and more CeCe." Whitney told her. "I'm starting to really fall for him." "Awww girl I'm so happy for you." She gave Whitney a quick hug. "Tell me this. Does it matter that he is White?" Whitney shook her head. "No, not at all. I don't even think about it really. I just love how he treats me like a lady. Like I worth something. Plus he's so fun and trusting. Overall, Kev's just a really cool guy." CeCe smiled. "No wonder you're not really sweating this whole divorce. You have already moved on to bigger and better things. And rightfully so. You are always doing things to keep everybody else in your life happy, so I'm really glad that you found someone who can do the same for you for once." Whitney tried hard not to tear up from her friend's kind words. "Thanks CeCe, that means a lot to have your support for everything that I do. I love you." "That's what I'm here for. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You're my sister, girl. Just like the song says, you can count on me." Whitney smiled and promised CeCe that she would get them all together so they could all get to know Kevin better soon enough.

Fueled by their conversation and closeness, Whitney and CeCe went into the studio and quickly cranked out the classic hit "Count On Me" which became a favorite on the radio.


	23. Chapter 23

That following weekend, Whitney could not take another minute in being away from Kevin, so this time she decided to surprise her beau. She rented a private jet for the weekend once everything was wrapped up on the movie set and flew out to California.

Kevin was glad that it had been a relatively short day on the set of his new film "Waterworld". He decided to have things end early Friday evening so that everyone could have a good, long and well deserved weekend. He hopped in his car and rolled home through the valley. He couldn't wait to get home and unwind. He was looking forward to telling Whitney all about his week. He suddenly wished that she was there with him in person. If Whitney didn't tell him that she had a promotional engagement to attend for the weekend, Kevin surely would have went to go see her. He didn't anticipate falling for Whitney so fast and so hard…again. He was so happy that she was finally his and that they were able to be together. He just prayed that they would last and that nothing would tear them apart. Not even their busy careers.

He pulled up to his getaway house, close to Santa Barbara, got out and walked up to his front door. As he opened the door, he noticed a bottle of champagne sitting on ice on the coffee table next to his couch. "What on earth?" he said out loud. "Who's in my house?" All of a sudden, Whitney came appeared into your living room wearing a snug black After Five dress that tastefully showed all of her slim but curvaceous features, long legs and pumps. Her hair, curly was put up in a sophisticated up-do. "Hey boy, didn't your mother teach you how to treat company?" she teased. Kevin's mouth dropped open at his surprise. "Got you, didn't I boo?" she asked him. "You damn sure did!" he rushed over to her, picked her up in his burly arms and gave her a deep, kiss. He had to feel her, touch her to know that it all was real and that she was actually here to surprise him. "How did you get in here?" he finally asked. Whitney explained that she asked his personal assistant, who was one of the few who knew they were dating, to let her in. She told him that she moved her schedule because she couldn't take another minute of being away from him.

"I'm so happy you came Whit," he told her. "I was just thinking about how I wanted to visit you and now here you are, making my wishes come true." Whitney poured him a glass of wine and handed it to him. "Just call me your genie baby, I wanna make all of your dreams come true." Kevin smiled as he gave her another kiss. He wrapped his arm around her as they toasted and drank to their relationship. A few minutes after, Whitney told him to get into something nice but comfy and that _she _was taking him out this time. After he showered and dressed the two got into the rented limo Whitney got and had it drive them to one of his favorite restaurants, The Little Red Door. As they tried to hurry to go into their private table, the paparazzi caught them in their tracks, snapping pictures with their every move. "_Whitney! Kevin_!" they called out. "_Are you guys dating? Are you on a date? Whitney have you moved on from Bobby already?!"_

Annoyed, Whitney and Kevin waved them off and Kevin escorted her into the restaurant before a huge crowd came around.

"I'm so frustrated. Why can't we just be out in public and have people leave us alone? Sometimes I wish no one knew me for one day, so I wouldn't get bothered." Whitney vented as soon as they were escorted to their table, out by a private Terrace. "Who are you telling?" Kevin agreed. But deep down, he knew that his lady was a pop superstar and that everyone wanted her attention much more than they wanted his. And that very annoyance of media attention was something that he knew that he was going to have to get used to.

"You know that they are gonna put this on some magazine. So there goes our privacy." Whitney went on. Kevin grabbed her hand. "Hey it's okay. They were gonna find out one way or another, so we just have to deal with it. Let's not have that ruin our night." Whitney sighed. "Yeah you're right." She agreed. They ordered _Pinot Grigio_, and Spicy Steamed Black Mussells in Ras Hanout Sauce for an appetizer and had conversations about their respective weeks. The topic of their futures came up. "Whit, where do you see yourself in the next five, or even ten years?" Kevin asked her. Whitney sat thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm. I just want to be happy. I just want to keep on having a good career, keep making good music, maybe another movie or two. But most importantly, I want a family. More children and to be married. And for me to this time get it right. I mean I have so much love to give and I don't wanna end up being alone." She looked into his eyes. "That's not very much to ask for." He told her. "I basically want the same things. And you don't have to worry about being alone Whit. You never have to worry about that." Whitney really wanted to believe him with all of heart, but so many times, not even including Bobby, she had been put up on a pedestal, only to be knocked on her bottom by relationships. She had to admit that she was afraid of what would come next. Kevin had been a Godsend. But would it be something that would last?

Kevin sensed the doubt from her, as if he were a mind reader. "I know you have doubts Whit. But I hope I can show you, I hope I HAVE already shown you that I want to make you happy and to be all that you need." Whitney smiled. "You have Kev. Sometimes it all seems to be good to be true." "Well then, it's my personal duty to make sure that it becomes normal and not unreal." Kevin told her. The two enjoyed more wine, ordered Mediterrean Wild Sea Bass and Grilled Prime Rib Eye steak for their meals, and set up near future plans to have each other meet their children and parents. Afterwards, Whitney had the driver stop at McConnell's Ice Cream parlor and the two shared a banana split. Whitney insisted that she tease Kevin and feed him his share herself….slowly and sensually.

Finally after a midnight drive around the city, the limo dropped them back off at Kevin's place. As Whitney walked inside, Kevin placed his arms around her, drawing her sweet smell in. He loved holding her as much as she loved to be held. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked her. Whitney laughed. "No." she joked. She knew he had said it to her at least five different times in that night alone. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear and gave her bestial kisses along her shoulders and neck. "Mmm.. you're gonna spoil me." Whitney told him, feeling as though she would melt into the ground at that very moment. She was told she was beautiful by the media and fans all of her career. But it was something about the way her man said it, that made it feel ph so special. "I'll be right back." Kevin told her as he went off into the bathroom. He reemerged with a bottle of massage oil. "Since you have been good to me all night, I wanna be good to you."

Whitney smirked. "You wanna rub me down, you naughty boy?" Kevin returned her smirk. "I sure do. Take your clothes off." Whitney raised her eyebrows. "All of my clothes?" Kevin laughed. "As much as you want. I've already seen all of you." Whitney playfully hit him as she took her dress off and stood in her lingerie. Kevin instructed her to lay across his bed, put on some jazz music, and went to work on massaging her supple body from head to toe. Whitney could only lightly moan as she felt the week's stressors vanish under his deep touch. She actually found herself dozing off for a few minutes before he lightly tapped her on her behind. "Hey, I'm finished my sleeping beauty." Whitney sat up, her body greased up from the oil, and grabbed the massage oil. "Where do you think you are going? I'm returning the favor." Kevin happily obliged and stripped to his boxers. Whitney gave him similar pleasure, working from his head down to his feet and taking her time. By the time Whitney had finished, they both felt euphoric and snoozy. Kevin reached for Whitney and held her close as they settled into his bed for the night. "Good night babe. I love you." He told her. Whitney raised an eyebrow and looked back over at him. "Did you say what I think you said?" she asked him.

"Yeah. And I absolutely meant it."

Whitney kissed him, smiled and turned back around so he could continue holding her. "I love you too baby. Good night."

They both fell into a deep, contented slumber.


End file.
